Cuando florecen los cerezos
by Priss Yoshisuky
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando se derrite la nieve?.....Es que llegó la primavera, esto mismo le pasó a un chico que parecía estar en un invierno permanente....Fanfiction COMPLETO...
1. Extraños

Cuando florecen los cerezos

Por: PrissChan

Capítulo 1: Extraños

Había una vez, un chico que no creía que la sinceridad podía exisistir en una mujer, pues pensaba que todas eran unas interesadas, oportunistas y superficiales. Todo comenzó cuando apenas contaba con ocho años de edad, sus padres se divorciaron separándolo de su madre y de su único hermano. Así comienza la historia de un chico que no creía en el amor…

¡Buenos días Matt!- saludó un chico de cabellos alborotados a un muchacho de melena rubia que caminaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

¡Oh Dios¡¡Si Tai está aquí significa que es el fin del mundo!- dijo Yamato impresionado, lo que causó el disgusto del chico de cabello color café ocasionando que el rubio cargara con un tremendo chichón.

¡Baaka! Hasta la gente como yo, tiene derecho a llegar temprano- dijo el chico indignado.

Ja, ja, ja, no lo tomes así, además es tu culpa por acostumbrarnos a verte llegar tarde. Bueno, entonces dime ¿Qué ocasionó el milagro de que hayas llegado temprano?-

Ninguna razón en especial, aunque la verdad, no tiene nada de malo llegar temprano después de todo. Las mañanas son más tranquilas y hermosas- dijo Taichi con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

¿A sÍ? Pues yo opino completamente lo contrario. Yo las odio…- dijo Yamato con una mirada fría.

Ay¿Por qué dices eso¿Acaso no vez que sólo le quitas el encanto al asunto?- dijo Taichi desairado.

Sólo echa un vistazo hacia delante y entenderás lo que digo-

Siguiendo las indicaciones de su amigo Taichi miró hacia delante, podía ver alumnos dirigiéndose tranquilamente a su escuela, más adelante, la escuela misma, todo al parecer estaba normal, excepto por un tumulto que se acumulaba a distancia de la puerta principal, una gran bola de chicas escandalosas que al parecer, esperaban algo.

¡Orales!- dijo Taichi sumamente asombrado-¿Pero que hacen todas esas chicas ahí!

Es mi grupo oficial de fans –dijo Yamato mirando la bola de chicas escandalosas fríamente- Todas las mañanas es lo mismo. Su líder es la hermana de Davis, Jun Motomiya, y todos los días me esperan en ese mismo lugar para abalanzarse sobre mí y tratar de pedirme autógrafos…me hartan"

¡Allá está¡Ya llegó!- gritó como loca una chica de cabello corto alborotado apuntando hacia el lugar en donde estaban parados Yamato y Taichi ocasionando la euforia de las chicas que se encontraban junto a ella y acto seguido comenzaron a correr a dicha dirección.

¡OH NO¡YA VIENEN¡TAI ESCÓNDEME!- dijo Yamato desesperadamente, pero al darse a vuelta para encontrar a su amigo, este ya había desaparecido dejándolo solo -¡TAI¡MALDITA RATA DE DOS PATAS¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR¡¿ME OÍSTE!-.



¡Sora-chan¡Buenos Días!- gritaba una vivaz chica de cabello corto causando que la persona a quién gritaba volteara a responder el saludo.

¡Buenos Días Maki!- dijo la chica con una dulce sonrisa.

Me sorprendí al verte- dijo Maki una vez que había alcanzado a Sora- es muy raro verte por aquí a esta hora ya que por lo general llegas más temprano.

Bueno, es que hoy no tuve entrenamiento matutino y aproveché la mañana para detenerme en otro lado- dijo la chica pelirroja- además es bueno tener un cambio de rutina de vez en cuando. Así como hoy, no sabía que a esta hora estuviera tan animado el ambiente.

Que¿te refieres a esas locas de por allá?- dijo la chica de cabellos café claro señalando a el tumulto con desagrado.- Todos los días es lo mismo-.

Sora soltó una pequeña risita por el comentario de Maki -¿Y sabes que hacen ahí? Aunque por lo que llego a observar están sobre de una persona-.

Seguramente son admiradoras de los "Teenagers wolfs" y están sobre uno de sus integrantes- dijo la chica al parecer entre molesta y acostumbrada por la situación.

¿A sí?- dijo Sora un poco pensativa y por un momento pareció hundida en sus pensamientos hasta que volvió a hablar- ¿Y quienes son los "Teenagers wolfs"-.

Dicho comentario tan inesperado provocó que Maki tropezara y cayera al suelo, luego se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió asombrada hacia Sora -¡Que acaso no sabes quienes son los "Teenagers wolfs"¡¡¿¿Estás bromeando!-.

¿Acaso parece que estoy bromeando?- dijo Sora con una serenidad que impresionó a Maki.

Tienes razón, por un momento olvidé que tu mundo sólo es el tenis, la florería y tus amigos- dijo Maki más como pensamiento que como comentario causando un pequeño disgusto en Sora causando que inflara sus cachetes y frunciera el entrecejo para expresarlo.

Los "Teenagers wolfs" es un grupo que en los últimos dos años ha mantenido su éxito- comenzó a explicarle a su a veces despistada amiga –además de que estos chicos, como te darás cuenta, estudian aquí, así que no se hizo esperar la reacción de las fans- decía Maki, mientras pasaban al lado del tumulto que estaba eufórico por estar con su artista favorito, y muy cerca de ellos un chico de cabello café alborotado muriéndose de la risa viendo dicho espectáculo, pero al percatarse de que las chicas pasaban enfrente de él sin haberlo notado se dirigió a ellas alcanzándolas.

¡Buenos días!- dijo el chico alegremente a las muchachas.

Buenos días Tai- dijeron ambas chicas al unísono con una sonrisa.

Pero Tai ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-dijo Maki sorprendida.

¿Qué acaso todos me van a atacar con la misma pregunta¿Qué un pobre diablo como yo, no tiene derecho a llegar temprano a su clase?- dijo Tai indignado.

Ah, lo siento- dijo Maki sintiéndose culpable y con la cabeza baja. Mientras que Tai continuaba con su cara de indignación.

¿No me digas que ya te condicionaron en el equipo de fútbol?- dijo Sora un tanto molesta, pero después divertida al ver la reacción de la cara de Tai, lo que la hizo suponer que su hipótesis era cierta.

¿Cómo sabes eso?- dijo un Tai desconcertado.

Bueno, es normal, no puedes mantener buenas calificaciones si llegas a reprobar una materia por faltas, y por lo tanto no puedes estar en la selección y mucho menos de capitán- dijo Sora como si la respuesta fuera demasiado obvia.

Maldición¿es que acaso a ti no se te escapa nada?- dijo Tai molesto por que su secreto había sido revelado. Sora solo rió. -La verdad no se por que son tan exagerados. La clase del profesor Kobayashi es taaaaan aburrida. Ja, ja, ja, pero sólo lo llegaré en lo que las cosas se calman un poco ya después seré el mismo de siempre- continuó diciendo con gran cinismo.

Sora sólo se llevo la mano a su frente ya que no podía creer el cinismo de su amigo…

Fin de capítulo-------

Este es el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, se supone que Sora y Matt aún no se conocen, pero esto es sólo el principio, je, je, denme una oportunidad haber si les gusta.

Sorato por siempre

xxxxxPrisschanxxxxx


	2. Tan cerca pero tan lejos

Capítulo 2: Tan cerca, pero tan lejos.

¡No puedo creer que me hayas traicionado de esa manera!- decía Yamato disgustado. Era el receso y Matt y Tai se encontraban parados en el pasillo y recargados sobre la ventana abierta de su salón de clases.

Ja, ja, ja es que no pude resistir dejar observar el espectáculo- dijo Tai, que al parecer tenía un ojo morado, el cachete inflamado y tres chichones marca acme que al parecer fueron causados por la amenaza cumplida de Yamato en la mañana (ver capítulo 1).

¡Bah! Todas las mujeres son iguales, sólo les importa la fama- decía Matt molesto.

Eso no es cierto- dijo Tai un tanto fastidiado por la misma insistencia de su amigo acerca de las mujeres- No todas las chicas son iguales.

Ah, se me olvidaba tu amiguita ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba?- dijo Matt en tono sarcástico.

Sí, me refiero a ella y su nombre es Sora- dijo Tai molesto por el sarcasmo de Matt- te aseguro que ella ni siquiera sabe de tu existencia, señor famoso.

Si como no-

Y por cierto, ya debería haber llegado- dijo Tai mirando hacia los lados por si llegara a aparecer la chica.

¿Acaso va a venir?- dijo Matt.

Si, en la mañana le pedí que se diera una vuelta por aquí para que me prestara los apuntes de la clase de Sr. Kobayashi- comentó Tai- ya verás que simplemente con verla notarás que es diferente a las demás-.

Si, aja, como digas- dijo Matt dando el avionazo.

Oye Matt, mira esto- dijo Takashi, uno de los integrantes de los "Teenagers wolfs" y compañero de clases de Matt- esta idea está genial y quiero tu opinión- y acto seguido agarró a Matt por el brazo y se lo llevó dentro del salón. Mientras que Taichi sólo lo seguía con la mirada.

Hola Tai- una voz sacó a Tai de su distracción, eran Sora y Maki.

Ah Sora, estaba esperándote- decía Tai con alegría- ¿los traes?

Sí, aquí están los apuntes de la clase del Sr. Kobayashi- dijo Sora extendiéndole un cuaderno de color azul- te los encargo mucho por que los voy a necesitar pronto-

Ah, si, no te preocupes, te juro que los cuido con mi vida- dijo Tai alegremente.

Ahora si estoy preocupada- dijo Sora con una cara como si estuviera enferma.

Ja, ja, que graciosa- dijo Tai molesto por su comentario- ah por cierto Sora, necesito que me hagas un favor¿podrías decirle a Kari que no me espere? Voy a estar hasta tarde en un partido de fútbol- dijo Tai con las manos juntas a la altura de su cara implorando que aceptara.

Como que ya te estoy haciendo muchos favores ¿eh? A la próxima te voy a cobrar- dijo Sora sarcásticamente y con una ligera sonrisa pícara. Tai sólo se limitó a sonreír y se llevó la mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Por cierto Sora¿Qué no me habías dicho que te ibas a ver con Ryu a las 10:30- preguntó Maki curiosa.

Sí¿Por qué lo preguntas?- decía Sora sin comprender la pregunta.

Bueno ya son cuarto para las once- dijo Maki mirando su reloj.

¿QUÉ!- gritó Sora ante la noticia de Maki- ¡Ryu me va a matar!- dijo y acto seguido sólo se pudo apreciar el polvo levantado por la carrera de Sora.

Esa mujer, nunca está conciente del tiempo, no se ni para que tiene un reloj en la mano- dijo Maki con su mano en su frente y con una gotita apenada por el escándalo que recién había causado su amiga.

Bueno, pero así es Sora- dijo Tai con resignación pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tienes razón- dijo Maki con la misma expresión de Tai. –Bueno me tengo que ir, a ver si alcanzo a Sora-

OK, nos vemos después- dijo Tai despidiéndose de Maki- esta ya se estaba alejando y hacia la misma seña que Tai de adiós. En ese momento Matt regresó y alcanzó a ver a la chica de la que Tai se despedía, "Así que esa era la famosa Sora, me parece una chica común y corriente después de todo" pensó Matt al verla.

Sora, caminaba por la calle, al parecer se dirigía a un lugar, más adelante se alcanza a divisar la secundaria Odiaba, en donde una chica de cabello café corto aguardaba junto con un chico de cabello rubio.

¡Hola Kari¡Hola T.K!- saludó Sora.

¡Sora!- gritaron ambos jovencitos al darse cuenta de quien había hablado, abalanzándose sobre la chica y ocasionando que se tambaleara un poco con el impacto.

Que bueno es verlos chicos- dijo Sora con una cálida sonrisa. Ambos chicos que aún abrazaban a Sora le sonrieron.

¿Pero que haces por aquí?- dijo la pequeña Hikari alegremente.

Bueno de hecho, tu hermano me envió, dijo que tenía práctica de fútbol y que lamentaba mucho no poder acompañarte de compras- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa y una mentirilla blanca para no herir los sentimientos de Kari puesto que Taichi prefirió quedarse a jugar un partido de fútbol –pero ¿para qué necesitamos a Tai verdad?- agregó al notar la cara de decepción de la pequeña Kari, la cual cambió súbitamente a una de alegría al escuchar la última parte.

¿De verdad vas a acompañarme de compras?- dijo Kari aún incrédula, Sora sólo se limitó a asentir -¡Waiiiiiiiiii¡Que bien!- gritaba brincando de alegría.

¿Nos acompañarás T.K?- dijo Sora dirigiéndose al chico con una sonrisa.

Lo lamento Sora- dijo tristemente el chico – lo que sucede es que me quedé de ver con mi hermano mayor.

Vaya¿me pregunto cómo será el hermano mayor del pequeño T.K?- se dirigió Sora al rubio con una sonrisa.

¡Mi hermano es genial!- dijo el pequeño T.K emocionado como si le preguntaran a alguien de sus pasatiempos favoritos – ¡Algún día te lo presentaré¡Ya verás¡A ti también te agradará conocerlo!-

Estoy segura que así será- dijo Sora dándole una cálida sonrisa al chico y completamente impresionada como era que admiraba tanto a su hermano mayor al grado de emocionarse de esa manera.

Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Sora finalmente. –Nos veremos después T.K- se despidió Sora del pequeño chico rubio.

Adiós T.K- dijo Kari para después alejarse con Sora.

Adiós- dijo el pequeño chico. Este las siguió con la mirada hasta que finalmente desaparecieron al doblar la esquina.

¿Qué tanto estás viendo?- preguntó una voz detrás del pequeño T.K. Este rápidamente se volteó para ver a quién pertenecía dicha voz.

¡Hermano¡Me espantaste!- dijo T.K un poco molesto al ver que su hermano mayor estaba parado detrás de él.

Oye, no es mi culpa, tú estabas distraído- dijo Matt divertido y llevando su mano a la cabeza de su hermano pequeño –pero dime ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-

Sólo me despedía de unas amigas- dijo T.K

Vaya, ahora entiendo¿me pregunto si una de ellas era Kari?- dijo Matt divertido.

¡Claro que no¡Digo si¡Digo…!- T.K estaba rojo hasta las orejas lo que para Matt era muy divertido.

Kari es la única chica a la que Matt aceptaba, tal vez sería por que ella era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo y era la única chica a la que se había dado la oportunidad de conocer.

Bueno, mejor vámonos, se nos hacer tarde- dijo Matt, y ambos se alejaron.

Fin de capítulo-------

Bueno, este es el capítulo 2 espero que en realidad estén disfrutándolo, por que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por que les guste. Bueno me estaré esforzando para el siguiente. Por favor estaré esperando sus reviews, me encantará saber sus comentarios.

Sorato por siempre .

xxxxxPrissChanxxxxx


	3. Dejavú

Capítulo 3: Dejavú.

Las clases ya habían terminado y Sora, Maki y Tai hablaban en el pasillo de una escuela ya casi vacía.

¡Que hambre tengo!- decía Maki alzando sus brazos al aire al parecer agradecida de que los deberes de ese día ya habían terminado.

¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo?- propuso Tai alegremente.

¡Si¡Que buena idea¡Vámonos ya!- gritó Maki alegremente.

Creo que por esta vez paso- dijo Sora un poco desanimada.

¿Por qué Sora?- dijo Maki tristemente abrazando a Sora del brazo con cara de súplica.

Lo lamento Maki, pero es que hoy me toca asear el salón- dijo Sora – pero invítenme otro día ¿vale?

Si quieres te esperamos- dijo Tai pero apenas había terminado la frase su estómago comenzó a gruñir como si de un ogro se tratase. Lo que causó que el chico de cabello café se sonrojara.

Me parece que ustedes dos se están muriendo de hambre y yo aún no tengo apetito, además dentro de poco tengo entrenamiento de tenis, vayan ustedes, además los dos en realidad necesitan un tiempo a solas- dijo Sora con una sonrisa hacia sus dos amigos, su comentario había causado que ambos chicos se sonrojaran hasta las orejas, después se miraron a los ojos y aún rojos se sonrieron el uno al otro.

¿Segura que estarás bien Sora?- dijo Maki retomando su atención hacia la chica pelirroja un tanto preocupada por dejar a su amiga sola.

¡Que va! Vayan, vayan, no necesitan que yo me quede a hacer un mal tercio, además no me iré sola, Ryu me acompañará a casa ¿recuerdan?- dijo Sora empujando a sus dos amigos por la espalda encaminándolos.

Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana Sora- dijo Maki un tanto apresurada por estar siendo empujada por su amiga.

Adiós Sora- dijo Tai

Adiós chicos ¡Diviértanse!- dijo Sora alegremente despidiendo a sus dos amigos.

Ya era tarde, las clases ya habían acabado al igual que la práctica de la banda, Matt estaba ya dispuesto a irse a su casa cuando algo se lo impidió.

¡Oh no!- dijo Matt completamente nervioso ya que había una barda de más de cincuenta chicas impidiéndole el paso. Hasta el frente de todo el grupo se encontraba la misma chica de cabello corto café alborotado, Jun Motomiya, que al parecer dirigía el grupo, una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro y acto seguido apuntó hacia Yamato.

¡A él!- e inmediatamente después de dicha orden todas las chicas se abalanzaron inmediatamente a él.

Después de unos momentos de salvaje ajetreo, Yamato logró colarse del grupo de fans alocadas y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando las chicas se dieron cuenta que el chico había huido comenzaron a perseguirlo. Como ratón perseguido por un gato, Yamato huyó y se refugió dentro del edificio de la escuela, lo que al parecer podría ser una trampa sin salida. En el segundo piso Yamato se dio cuenta que se había metido a un callejón sin salida, quiso regresar, pero tres chicas se encontraban en el mismo pasillo, estaba atrapado, no tenía salida, lo iban a encontrar, el lugar en el que él estaba era un pequeño callejón al final del pasillo con cuatro salones. No tardarían en buscar en ese lugar, estaba perdido. Como un niño comenzó a buscar un escondite, estaba a espaldas de la puerta del último salón cuando de repente la puerta se abrió detrás de él. Más pálido que un muerto y con los ojos muy abiertos volteó lentamente, para encontrarse con una chica de cabello pelirrojo que lo miraba curiosa.

¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa¡Chicas aquí esta¡Ya lo encontré!- gritó la pelirroja causando que Yamato fuera descubierto. "Si seguramente eso pasará" pensaba horrorizado Yamato mientras seguía viendo a la pelirroja que permanecía aún en silencio (Yamato se lo había imaginado). Pero se sorprendió que la única reacción de la chica fuera una mueca de desagrado. Luego sólo suspiro y lo agarró de la muñeca.

Ven vamos- dijo jalándolo dentro del salón de clases.

Oye, pero que haces- dijo Matt nervioso sin cuidar de que lo oyeran.

¡Shhhhhhh!- dijo la chica poniéndose un dedo en la boca -¿Qué acaso no vez que te voy a ayudar?- terminó y cerró la puerta inmediatamente.

¡Ven métete aquí!- dijo Sora sacando unas cuantas escobas del armario de servicio. Y lo empujó hacia dentro.- luego le dio unas cuantas de las escobas. Yamato estaba realmente confundido, en realidad no tenía idea de que se proponía la chica.

Sólo nos falta aquí- se escucharon unas voces del exterior y acto seguido la puerta se abrió. Yamato estaba sumamente nervioso y asustado. Sora con toda naturalidad cerró calmada la puerta como si nada pasara.

Hola puedo ayudarte en algo- dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

Disculpa pero ¿no has visto a un chico rubio por aquí?- dijo Jun con una mirada de no mucha confianza hacia Sora.

Lo siento, la verdad no he visto a nadie. Yo sólo hago mi servicio- dijo Sora con una sonrisa amable. Jun no estaba muy convencida y fingió irse, pero en realidad estaba esperando a que algo pasara.

Sora se acercó al armario y lo abrió disimulando que ya iba a guardar la escoba.

Gracias- dijo Matt apunto de salir, pero fue detenido por Sora que lo volvió a empujar dentro. -¿Pero que haces?- dijo molesto

Shhh- siseó Sora poniendo su dedo en la boca de Yamato causando que por primera vez el rubio se sonrojara.-Ella aún sigue afuera, parece que no la convencí del todo, permanece aquí hasta que yo te diga que es seguro salir, dame chance de pensar en algo para deshacerme de ella- susurró Sora y acto seguido volvió a cerrar la puerta. Luego comenzó a limpiar los pupitres, el escritorio, borró el pizarrón. Jun observaba completamente aburrida, pero aún seguía ahí. Luego Sora se acerco a la ventana y comenzó a sacudir los borradores. Jun trató de ver bien que hacía la chica pero se asomó tanto que se descubrió ya que Sora la había visto. Pero lo único que hizo fue sonreírle.

Oye por pura casualidad el chico que buscas es alto y rubio- confesó Sora finalmente, lo que puso a Yamato sumamente nervioso ya que observaba y oía todo por la rendija de la llave.

Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó con desconfianza Jun.

Bueno por que acabó de ver a un chico con esas descripciones salir corriendo- dijo finalmente Sora con una sencillez que sorprendió a Yamato.

¿Qué!- dijo Jun corriendo a la ventana y alcanzó a ver a alguien salir, pero no pudo ver quien, aunque supuso que era Yamato y salió corriendo dejando en el piso un portafolios. Un poco después vio una bola de chicas saliendo como si persiguieran algo.

Sora aliviada se dirigió hacia el armario –Ya no hay moros en la costa, puedes salir- dijo abriendo la puerta. Yamato salió un poco incrédulo como aún dudando si salir o no.

Gra…gracias- dijo el chico.

Quitate el saco- dijo Sora pero al parecer se oía enojada.

¿Qué estas loca!- dijo Matt aún incrédulo de la reciente petición. "Lo sabía, es igual a todas" pensó.

¿Qué acaso vas a dejar que siga sangrando esa herida!- le regaño Sora y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente rasguñado en la cara, pero la herida más notable era una muy grande en su brazo. Estaba sorprendido del daño que le habían hecho las chicas. Acto seguido obedeció las órdenes de la pelirroja que se había ido por el botiquín. Lo agarró del brazo y le corrió la manga de su playera blanca. Se sentaron en el piso y ella comenzó a curarlo.

Espero que hayas aprendido la lección- dijo la chica como una madre sermoneando a su hijo que recién acabara de cometer una maldad.

¿Qué? No te entiendo- dijo Yamato con una pequeña mueca de dolor por que al parecer Sora no estaba siendo nada delicada.

No pienses que espiar en los vestidores de las chicas es divertido- continuó Sora sin hacer caso al chico.

¿QUÉ YO QUE!- gritó Matt cayéndose al suelo de la impresión, aunque no le dolió por que de por sí ya estaba en el piso. "Así que por eso de repente actúa como si estuviera enojada ¿Pero qué tiene en la cabeza esta chica?" pensó incrédulo Matt

¿Qué acaso no hiciste eso?- dijo Sora interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Matt.

¡Cla…claro que no!-

Ja, ja, ja, discúlpame entonces creo que saqué conclusiones apresuradas, pero entonces, por que te perseguían esas chicas- dijo Sora apenada.

"¿Cómo que por que me perseguían¿Qué acaso no sabe quien soy?" pensó Matt sorprendido.

El silencio de Matt incomodó un poco a Sora –Eh, bueno, entonces supongo que eran admiradoras-.

¿Cómo que supones¿Qué acaso no sabes quien soy yo?- dijo Matt un poco molesto.

¿Debería saberlo?- dijo Sora con la misma cara de ingenuidad como cuando Maki le dijo de la existencia de los "Teenagers wolfs" (Ver capítulo 1), mientras terminaba de vendar el brazo de Matt.

No, olvídalo- dijo Matt con resignación. Sora ahora le curaba la cara. Matt se sonrojó por la cercanía de la cara de Sora a la suya. Luego en un breve momento Matt sintió como si esto la lo hubiera vivido antes, una extraña sensación que nunca había sentido.

Dejavú- dijo Sora sorprendiendo a Matt como si ella estuviera leyendo su pensamiento.

¿Qué?- preguntó Matt ensimismado.

Dejavú- dijo Sora sonriendo amablemente –así le dice cuando sientes que ya has vivido esto antes y la verdad siento que esto ya lo he hecho anteriormente-.

Matt sólo permaneció callado no supo que contestar, pero la verdad estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella lo raro es que ella hubiera sentido lo mismo que él.

Oye, pienso que deberías arreglar este asunto de tus fans, son un poco apasionadas, mira como te dejaron- cambió de tema la chica al ver el silencio que se había creado.

¿Y me podrías decir como demonios voy a hacer eso?- dijo Matt disgustado por el comentario –Esas chicas no entienden razones.

Yo no creo eso- dijo Sora que acababa de curar la cara de Matt poniéndole un curita en la nariz y guardando el botiquín, estaba dispuesta a platicar con él.

Y me podrías decir ¿Cómo es que voy a hacer eso?- dijo Matt molesto por la insistencia de la chica "¿Cómo va a saber ella lo que es estar en esa situación?" pensó.

Bueno, conozco a una persona que sufría lo mismo que tu- comenzó a explicar Sora- todos los días esa persona era acechada por fans que eran muy apasionados, así como ellas, un día esos fans como siempre la acorralaron y esa persona comenzó a platicar con ellos, les agradeció que la apoyaran y que como recompensa iba a dedicarles tiempo para complacer todas sus exigencias, que se sentía complacida por la atención que le prestaban y que si lo hacían calmados y en orden, iba a ser más fácil atenderlos rápido- dijo Sora, su cara parecía tener un semblante un poco triste y melancólico.

¿Y que pasó?- preguntó Matt queriendo saber el final de la historia por que al parecer esa persona sufría lo mismo que el. Sora sólo sonrió débilmente.

Bueno, pues desde entonces los fans dejaron de agredirla, ellos no son malas personas, sólo que son muy apasionados al tratar de demostrar sus sentimientos, aunque parezca molesto, no lo hacen con esa intención, pero…- Sora dejó de hablar su mirada ahora parecía sombría. Luego dibujo en su rostro una muy débil sonrisa- aunque hay algunos que nunca lo entiendan y terminen lastimando todo lo que amas- Estas últimas palabras sorprendieron al chico que miraba preocupado a la chica y acercó su rostro al de ella -¿Estas bien?- dijo lo que hizo retroceder un poco a la pelirroja y causó que se sonrojara .

Je, je, no me hagas caso, seguro que no es el caso de tus fans, habla con ellas seguro que entenderán- al parecer el movimiento de Yamato había hecho que la chica recuperara el brillo.

El chico no hizo más que suspirar de alivio al ver que la chica ya actuaba normal. –Oye ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo el chico.

Claro- dijo Sora sin poder adivinar que le iba a preguntar.

¿Por qué si pensaste que era un pervertido que husmeaba en el vestidor de mujeres me ayudaste?- termino de decir Matt curioso. La chica se mostró un poco sorprendida por la pregunta ya que no se la esperaba.

Bueno, creo que por que no importa que tan mala haya sido la cosa que hayas hecho, no deben atentar de esa manera contra tu integridad física- contestó la chica. Aquella respuesta sorprendió al chico y por primera vez en su vida sonrió con sinceridad, era una sonrisa bondadosa que quería salir desde hace mucho tiempo.

Toma- dijo Sora levantándose y entregándole el portafolio que estaba aún en el piso- supongo que es tuyo-.

Ah es cierto- dijo sorprendido el muchacho- gracias. De repente un ruido rompió el silencio del salón. Era la alarma del reloj de Sora.

¿Qué! No puede ser ¿Tan tarde es¡¡Ryu me va a matar seguramente!- gritaba desesperada la chica corriendo de un lado a otro agarrando sus cosas. "Maldición bajar las escaleras me va a costar mucho tiempo" pensó la pelirroja "¡Ya se!" Entonces se acercó a la ventana y sacó su cuerpo por ahí.

¿Qué haces¿Estás loca¡Estamos en el segundo piso- gritó Matt al ver lo que hacía.

No te preocupes- dijo Sora con serenidad- te deseo muy buena suerte con lo de tus fans y también suerte en tus partidos basquetbolista-.

¿Basquetbolista!- protestó Yamato pero la chica había saltado por la ventana. Yamato asustado se asomó corriendo y vio como la chica se balanceaba por las ramas de un árbol que estaba pegado al edificio con gracia y la vio llegar sana y salva al suelo, la chica volteó una última vez hacia donde estaba Matt e hizo la señal de victoria para asegurarle que estaba bien y acto seguido se fue corriendo a una gran velocidad.

Yamato estaba desconcertado¿Quién era esa chica? Ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre, ni sabía quien era, ni sabía si algún día volvería a verla.

Fin de capítulo-------

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, la verdad les espera más cosas a este par de muchachos, por lo menos espero estar haciéndolo bien. Por favor espero sus reviews (u je, je. Bueno, nos vemos no sin antes decir:_

_Xxxxx Sorato por siempre xxxxx_

_Prisschan _


	4. Reencuentro y una cita

Capítulo 4: Reencuentro y una cita.

**-**Ja, ja, ja, ja- reía Tai incontrolablemente, era la hora del receso y Tai y Matt estaban en su mismo lugar de siempre – ¿así que eso pasó? Ja, ja, ja, ja, no puedo creerlo, por fin alguien te puso en tu lugar- comentaba Tai, al parecer Matt le había comentado de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Si como digas- decía Matt pensativo mientras agarraba su brazo herido con una mano. Al parecer la chica que había conocido había tocado algo más que sus heridas.

Bueno y dime ¿Quién era ella¿Como se llamaba¿La conoces?- preguntaba Tai bastante curioso.

No- dijo Matt tristemente- nunca la había visto antes y no pregunté su nombre.

Mmm, que raro, Sora se quedó hasta tarde ese día ¿me preguntó si se habrá enterado de algo?- se preguntó Tai.

Si lo que quieres insinuarme es que era tu amiga la que me atendió, pues déjame decirte que ese día que vino a dejarte el cuaderno la alcancé a ver y no era ella- dijo Matt un tanto molesto.- Aunque…talvez también actuaba conmigo, digo, si fue tan fácil despistar a Jun ¿por qué no hacerlo conmigo?-

Que poca confianza tienes en las personas- comentó Tai al escuchar eses último comentario- todavía te atreves a pensar mal de ella cuando te salvó de esas locas y curó tus heridas-.

Lo que sucede es que no puedo creer que una chica actúe de esa manera tan natural conmigo, nunca había pasado antes, ni siquiera con Kari que siempre actúa con respeto hacia mí, aunque no dudo que es una buena chica- terminó de decir Matt a Tai con una sonrisa y este le respondió igual.



Era ya la hora de la salida y esta vez Tai y Matt caminaban juntos.

Hoy no tienes práctica ¿verdad?- le preguntó Tai a Matt.

No- le respondió secamente.

¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cafetería juntos? Para distraernos un poco ¿no crees? –

Esta bien, necesito distraerme un poco- dijo Matt, Tai estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido, nuevamente el grupo de fans les tapó el paso. Pero esta vez Matt se mostró tranquilo. Se acercó lentamente a ellas tan calmado que sorprendió las chicas.

Hola muchachas-comenzó- quisiera agradecerles toda la atención que tienen hacia mí, me siento muy honrado de tenerlas a ustedes como fieles seguidoras de mi música y para agradecerles, les prometo que mañana a primera hora les dedicaré tiempo para ustedes, pero por ahora tengo que retirarme, vamos Tai- dijo el chico rubio, las chicas comenzaron a gritar de emoción y dejaron que este se fuera en paz, ya que el les había prometido tiempo para estar con ellas.

"Como que esta escena se me hace familiar" pensó Tai mientras seguía a Matt, pero no comentó nada. "No puedo creerlo ¡Funcionó!" pensó emocionado Matt.



Wuaw, que bien se siente- decía Matt mientras se estiraba en la mesa, ya habían llegado a la cafetería. Tai seguía un poco pensativo por lo que había pasado. De repente el sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

¿Bueno?-

Hola Tai, habla Sora- se oía la voz de su amiga del otro lado del teléfono

¡Hey¡¿Cómo estas!- dijo Taichi contento de escuchar a su amiga. Matt sólo lo observaba.

Bien, oye, necesito que me regreses los apuntes, es urgente-

¡Claro! Afortunadamente para ti aquí los tengo-

¿Ya no los ocupas?-

Claro que no, de hecho, te los iba a regresar hoy, pero como no te vi en todo el día-

Lo siento, es que ayer tuve un contratiempo y llegue tarde a mi práctica de tenis, así que para contentar a Ryu tuve que pasar todo mi tiempo libre para compensar la pérdida, de hecho, acabo de terminar, así que voy ahora mismo para allá ¿Dónde estas?-

Tu no cambias muchacha- dijo Tai con alegría al ver que su amiga siempre era así- En estos momentos estoy con mi amigo Matt en la cafetería de siempre.

Ah¿así que el famoso Matt del que tanto me hablas está contigo?-

Si, por que no vienes para que te lo presente- le comentó a Sora sin hacerle caso a las señas que le hacía Matt de que no lo hiciera.

Bueno, no estoy muy lejos de donde estas nos vemos ahí entonces, bye-

Adiós- dijo Tai colgando el teléfono

¿Lo hiciste a propósito verdad?- dijo Matt disgustado.

¿Yo? No te creas tanto, chico popular, de todas maneras iba a venir para que le regresara sus notas- dijo Tai.

De repente el rubio alzó la vista y vio una figura muy familiar entrar a la cafetería, era la misma chica que apenas ayer le había dado consejos, ayudado y curado. La chica volteó hacia ellos, Tai estaba de espaldas así que no se daba cuenta de nada, pero Matt si, la chica comenzó a caminar en su dirección, Matt comenzó a ponerse nervioso y estaba a punto de hablar, pero la chica puso como aquel día su dedo en su boca para decirle que permaneciera en silencio. De repente el Matt desconfiado volvió a salir "Seguramente por que ya me conoció va a creerse con la libertad de hablarme como quiera, pero no le va a funcionar" pensaba Matt mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

La chica se iba acercando poco a poco, pero para la sorpresa de Matt no se dirigió a él. La chica de repente se lanzó a la espalda de su amigo de cabello café tapándole los ojos.

¡Adivina quien es! Ja, ja, ja- dijo Sora divertida. Ante la mirada atónita de Matt.

Oye, cuando dijiste que estabas cerca no creí que fuera tanto- dijo Tai contento de ver a su mejor amiga.

Luego la mirada de Sora se desvió hacia Matt –Así que tú eres el famoso Matt- dijo Sora alegremente- Tai me ha hablado mucho de ti mucho gusto- dijo Sora, luego se le quedó mirando fijamente. –Un momento, pero si eres el basquetbolista de ayer-

¿Qué!- dijo Tai sorprendido- ¿Así que tú eras la misteriosa chica de ayer?-

No seas exagerado Tai- dijo Sora – Ayer no pude presentarme como es, debido mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi.- terminó dirigiéndose a Matt con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Tai y pedía una limonada al mesero.

Con razón se me hacía conocida la acción de Matt con sus fans. Tu le diste el consejo, pero no creí que le contaras a un desconocido tu…Au- Tai fue súbitamente interrumpido por el dolor que le causó una tremenda patada por parte de Sora.

Así que hiciste caso a mi consejo, y ¿funcionó¿Puedo decirte Matt?- atacó Sora con un sin número de preguntas. Matt solo permanecía frío y callado.

Sora ¿acaso le dijiste a Matt basquetbolista?- preguntó Tai divertido.

Si ¿por?- preguntó Sora sin comprender y dándole un sorbo a su limonada que recién le acababan de traer.

Por que resulta que Matt no es un basquetbolista- dijo Tai divertido.

¿Qué!- dijo Sora completamente sonrojada –Hay ¿no me digan que me volví a equivocar¡Lo siento!-

¡Es suficiente!- explotó Matt. Ante la mirada atónita de sus dos acompañantes.

Takenouchi, sólo tengo unas cosas que decirte- dijo Matt frío y enojado. Sora lo miraba seria y preocupada, sólo los maestros la llamaban Takenouchi, y esa persona.

En primera, no soy basquetbolista, en segunda, no me gusta que te dirijas a mí de esa manera tan informal si ni siquiera te conozco y en tercera, me desagradas completamente-

¡Oye no eres nadie para dirigirte así a ella!- dijo Tai completamente disgustado y ofendido por la actitud de Matt hacia su mejor amiga.

No, déjalo Tai- dijo Sora con una mirada triste –Es mi culpa ¿Tienes mi libreta de apuntes?-

Sí, toma- dijo Tai sacando el cuaderno de su portafolio y entregándoselo.

Gracias, bueno tengo que irme- dijo levantándose de su asiento y dejando el dinero de su limonada.

¿Te vas a ir sola?- preguntó Tai preocupado.

No te preocupes- dijo Sora tratando de parecer normal- Ryu me espera enfrente, no debo hacerlo esperar. Nos vemos, me dio gusto conocerte Ishida-san- dijo y se fue caminando rápidamente. Una vez fuera caminó más despacio y con un semblante muy triste se alejó.

¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó Tai muy enojado a Matt que sólo permanecía con la mirada baja y muy serio.

¿Hacer que?- preguntó cínicamente.

¿Cómo que qué¡¿Por qué te comportaste como un patán con ella!-

¡No es de tu incumbencia!- dijo Matt levantándose de su asiento y se fue.

"¡Ni yo mismo sé por que me comporté de esa manera!"

Yamato iba saliendo del edificio cuando de lejos vio a Sora caminar, por un momento pensó en acercarse para pedir una disculpa pero se detuvo al ver que estaba acompañada, un chico de cabello azul corto y muy alto la tenía abrazada por los hombros. Esto sólo aumento la ira de Yamato. "¡Lo sabía, ella es igual a todas las mujeres!" pensó y se alejó rápidamente de ahí.



Sora estaba acostada en su cama boca abajo y su cabeza reposando sobre una almohada, su semblante parecía triste. De repente alguien que había llamado a su puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sora cariño, tienes una llamada- era la voz de su madre. Sora se levantó y se dirigió a su puerta.

Gracias mamá- dijo la chica tomando el teléfono.

¿Diga?-

Hola Sora, buenas noches, habla Kari- la voz de la jovial Kari se escudaba al otro lado de la línea.

Hola Kari ¿Qué sucede?-

Bueno de hecho quería pedirte un favor- dijo la pequeña su voz se oía un poco apenada.

Bueno haré lo que pueda- dijo Sora con una sonrisa, de esas que aunque hables por teléfono las puedes sentir.

Lo que sucede es que T.K me invitó a la feria y quería saber si te gustaría acompañarme-.

¿Eh¿Por qué quieres que te acompañe a tu cita con T.K¿No te parece algo extraño?-

¿Qué¡¿Cita!- gritó Kari apenada por lo que Sora acababa de decir -¿Por Dios no¡Yo no voy a tener una cita con T.K!-

Sí, si, cómo digas- dijo Sora sabiendo que lo que decía era verdad-.

Bueno como iba diciendo- dijo Kari habiendo retomado la cordura- T.K me pidió que podía invitar a alguien y él iba a llevar a otra persona, seguramente pensó que llevaría a Tai, pero no me sentiría cómoda con mi hermano, en cambio, si llevara a mi hermana, creo que me sentiría más segura-.

A Sora le dio mucha ternura que Kari sintiera la confianza como para pedirle acompañarla a su cita. Era normal, aún era un poco inexperta y seguramente para los dos (Kari y T.K) era su primera cita y no sabrían como actuar, después de todo apenas tenían doce años y era la edad en donde comienzan a despertar las emociones.

Está bien iré a acompañarte- dijo Sora comprensible.

Wai, Sora, eres la mejor, entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo Kari emocionada.

Esta bien, estaré en tu casa a las cinco-

Ok, hasta entonces, nos vemos-

Adiós- se despidió Sora y después colgó el teléfono.

Fin de capítulo-------

_Este es el capítulo cuatro, jeje, ahora que Matt y Sora se conocieron oficialmente, veremos que más cosas podrán suceder entre los dos, aunque la verdad no me gustó mucho la actitud de Yamato, como que lo hice un poco amargado, pues ni modo, hay que arreglar eso ¿no? Jajaja, bueno, estaré esperando sus reviews._

_Sorato por siempre_

_xxxxPrisschan._


	5. El teleférico

_ Hola amigos amantes del sorato. Estoy muy emocionada y agradecida por los reviews que he recibido de ustedes XD Estoy muy contenta de que lo estén aceptando bien. Me animan a seguir escribiendo muchas gracias por sus reviews a** sakura-hop,** **sorita-DG1, aska ishida, Alexeigirl. **Y una enorme disculpa a todos las personas que intentaron dejarme un review y no pudieron -- no me di cuenta que el review estaba bloqueado . Error garrafal Gomena kurasaiiY he aquí algunas respuestas a algunos reviews._

_**sakura-hop: **Pues más adelante se descubrirá que Sora no es una chica tan común y corriente je, je_

_**sorita-DG1: **Bueno la identidad de Ryu se revelará en este capítulo._

_**sakura-hop: **Por supuesto que me encantaría unirme al club, de todas maneras, ya estoy loca jajajaja_

_**kibun no tenshi. **Gracias y que bueno que te gustó, me esforzare para que la trama este aceptable u._

Capítulo 5: El teleférico.

Sora llegaba puntual a la casa de Kari ese sábado en la tarde, acercó su dedo a la pared y tocó el timbre que estaba ahí. Casi inmediatamente salió Tai a recibirla.

¡Hey Sora¡Que bueno es verte¿Acaso viniste sola?- dijo Tai al parecer preocupado.

-No Tai, Ryu me acompaño, pero se acaba de ir, tenía asuntos que atender y se tuvo que ir sin despedirse. ¡Ya no soy una niña Tai¡Él ya no regresará y yo ya se cuidarme sola!- dijo Sora al parecer molesta.

No te enojes Sora, sólo me preocupo por ti- dijo Tai al parecer sorprendido por la reacción de Sora.

Lo…lamento Tai-dijo Sora apenada por su reacción.

-Vamos, no te preocupes, sólo piensa en divertirte hoy ¿te parece?- dijo Tai rodeando a Sora por los hombros de manera fraternal.

-Si claro "aunque la verdad sólo voy a encaminar a Kari, una vez allá pienso retirarme a mi casa, no tengo nada que hacer en su cita"-

¿Nos vamos?- la voz de Hikari la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Claro Hikari- dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

Adiós Tai- dijeron ambas chicas al unísono

Adiós muchachas, diviértanse- decía Tai mientras las chicas se alejaban.

¡Mira Sora¡Allá está T.K!- gritaba Kari emocionada cuando llegaron en el lugar donde habían quedado de verse.

¡Kari!- gritó T.K cuando vio a la chica de cabello café acercarse, pero se sorprendió al ver quien era su acompañante.

¿Sora?- dijo un poco extrañado.

Espero que no te moleste- comentó Kari una vez que vio la reacción de T.K al ver a su amiga.

No, a mí no me molesta- dijo el pequeño T.K incómodo.

No se preocupen chicos- interrumpió Sora –yo nada más vine a dejar a Kari, nunca había sido mi intención quedarme-.

-No Sora, no quise decir eso- dijo T.K asustado, no quería hacer sentir mal a su hermana mayor- lo que sucede es que traje a mi hermano y no sé como se lo vaya a tomar por…-

-T.K aquí están las entradas- la voz de Yamato interrumpió a T.K pero se quedó parado súbitamente al ver quien acompañaba a Kari -¿Tu?-.

Vaya, no me esperaba que fueras el hermano del pequeño T.K- dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

¿Ya se conocían?- preguntó T.K un poco impresionado.

Bueno, tuve el gusto de conocer a Ishida-san anteriormente- se dirigió Sora a T.K con una sonrisa.

-Espero que no te moleste que la haya traído, seguro que esperabas que viniera Tai, pero si venía con tres hombres iba a ser incómodo para mí- dijo Kari apenada.

No te preocupes, además ya me iba- dijo Sora haciendo ademán de que ya se retiraba. Pero algo inesperado la detuvo.

-Pues si ya estás aquí mejor quédate. Además ya compré los boletos, seria un desperdicio si se perdiera- la voz de Yamato detuvo a Sora.

Pe…pero yo-

Vamos Sora, por favor quédate- dijo Kari y T.K suplicante.

-Bueno esta bien- dijo Sora un poco insegura, además sabía que no le agradaba a Yamato, pero nunca podía decirles que no a sus hermanitos.

¡Bien!- dijeron T.K y Kari

Ya en el parque de diversiones, todos se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo, lo único malo era que T.K y Kari no se sentían lo demasiado seguros como para estar solos. Ya había oscurecido y sólo les quedaba tiempo para un juego más. Así que para ayudar a que sus hermanitos a que por fin se decidieran Sora hizo algo.

¡Ya se cual es el último juego al que me quiero subir!- dijo Sora alegremente.

¿Dónde Sora?- preguntó Kari curiosa

Allá- dijo la chica apuntando hacia un gran teleférico.

-Bueno¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo primero? tengo hambre- respondió Kari a la sugerencia de la pelirroja. Sora sabía que desde hace rato Hikari quería descansar un poco, así que aprovechó el momento.

T.K ¿Qué te parece si acompañas a Kari mientras Ishida-san y yo vamos a dar una vuelta en el teleférico-

-¿Qué!- respondieron ambos chicos rubios al unísono. Sora sin dejar protestar a ninguno de los dos chicos agarró a Yamato del brazo y lo jaló rápidamente hacia el teleférico, sin darles oportunidad a los chicos de seguirlos. Se metieron en el teleférico y comenzaron el juego.

-Uf- suspiró Sora- lo lamento por forzarte a estar conmigo, pero no se me ocurrió otra idea.- Yamato sólo se quedó callado "Si como no" pensaba Matt. Al parecer estaba muy molesto. Eso incomodó a Sora. Parecía que los quince minutos que duraba en dar una vuelta completa así pasarían.

Se lo horrible que debe ser para ti estar junto con una persona que te desagrada, pero Kari y T.K necesitaban estar a solas, yo tenía pensado irme desde el principio, pero no quería decepcionar a los chicos, pero te prometo que después de esto que volverás a saber de mí- terminó Sora con un semblante y una sonrisa triste. Por alguna razón para Matt, la idea de que Sora desapareciera para siempre de su vida no le gustaba. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero un súbito ajetreo del teleférico y unarepentina oscuridad lo interrumpieron.

¿Pero qué está pasando?- preguntó Sora sorprendida.

Parece que se ha cortado la energía- dijo Matt un poco impactado.

-¡Oh por Dios!-gritó Sora desesperada. "Obvio las chicas no saben guardar la calma en momentos como estos, son egoístas ysólo piensan en sí mismas" fue lo que pensó Matt al ver la reacción de Sora. La chica apresuradamente sacó su celular y marcó un número. Matt sólo observaba curioso los movimientos de la chica.

-¿Bueno¡Kari¿Cómo están?- dijo Sora

-Nosotros bien, pero ¿ustedes? Sora estan atrapados en el teleférico y por lo que he oído el apagón durará mucho tiempo- dijo la pequeña Kari.

-No te preocupes, nosotros estaremos bien- dijo Sora con alivio al escuchar que sus amigos estaban bien.- ¿Podrías pasarme a T.K?

Sí espera-

¿Sora?- esta vez se oyó la voz de T.K- ¿Cómo están?

-Estamos bien. T.K necesito que me hagas un favor. No sabemos cuanto vayamos a estar aquí atorados, así que por favor, lleva a Kari a su casa- dijo la pelirroja.

Pero ¿Y ustedes?- la voz de T.K se oía preocupado.

-Estaremos bien, lo más importante es que regresen a casa, con este apagón, puede ser muy peligroso que ella regresara sola y si nos tardamos más sus papás se preocuparán. ¿Me harías este favor?-

Está bien- dijo T.K resignado.

Gracias, sabía que contaría contigo. Nos vemos.-

Adiós- se despidió T.K y la llamada se cortó.

Sora por fin se sentó relajada en el sillón. "No puedo creerlo, en vez de estar preocupada por ella misma, esta preocupada por otros cuando ella está en peores problemas"

Lo lamento, no era mi intención que pasara esto Ishida-san- la voz de Sora interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-No es tu culpa- por primera vez Matt le dirigió la palabra.-De hecho, yo quería pedirte disculpas por haber sido tan grosero el otro día, no debí haberme comportado así cuando tu me ayudaste tanto-

Sora se sintió más aliviada.-Me alegro que no me odies tanto-.

No, yo, no fue mi intención, en realidad no me desagradas.-

Gracias Ishida-san no sabes como me alegra oír eso-.

Ambos permanecieron en callados un rato hasta que Yamato rompió el silencio.

¿Cómo es que conoces a T.K?- preguntó curioso el chico.

Bueno, conocí al pequeño T.K en un campamento de verano hace ya algunos años.-

¿Recuerdas aquel día que llegaste herido al salón y te comenté de un dejavú?- dijo Sora inesperadamente.

Si- respondió el chico "¿Cómo olvidar aquello?" pensó para sí mismo.

Anoche, estuve pensando en eso y recordé por que sentí eso- comenzó a explicar la chica.

Yamato no entendía que quería decir Sora con eso. -¿Y que era?-

Nosotros ya nos habíamos conocido antes-

¿Qué?- preguntó el chico incrédulo a lo que oía.

En el mismo campamento donde conocí a Takeru te conocí a ti, hace ya 5 años- dijo la chica melancólicamente.

"¿Un campamento hace cinco años?" se preguntó Yamato y trató de recordar aquel pasaje de su vida.

_Recuerdo_---

Era el campamento de verano del año 1999 Sora tenía 11 años y estaba acompañada de una chica con un gran sombrero de vaquero color rosa.

-¡Sora¡Por favor baja de ahí, te vas a caer!- gritaba la pequeña con miedo mientras veía como Sora estaba hasta la cima de un árbol muy alto.

-No te preocupes Mimí- dijo la pequeña Sora mientras depositaba un pequeño pichón en su nido.- Ya esta, mucho mejor ¿no?- dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Por favor Sora¡Baja ya!- dijo Mimí muy preocupada.

-Si, si, si, ya voy- dijo la chica fastidiada por la exageración de su amiga, de repente la rama donde tenía Sora su pie se rompió y la chica comenzó a caer pero antes de llegar al suelo quedó colgada de una rama a unos tres metros del piso.

Kyaaaa- gritó Mimí asustada.

¡Mimí¡Ayúdame!- gritó Sora.

Espera, voy por ayuda- dijo la chica y se fue corriendo.

"No voy a aguantar más" pensó Sora con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No tengas miedo, dame la mano- dijo un pequeño chico rubio con una playera verde de cuello. Que había subido a la rama donde se encontraba la chica para ayudarla.

No puedo, me voy a caer- decía la chica llorando.

-Confía en mí. Yo te protegeré, no permitiré que nada malo te pase- decía el chico extendiéndole la mano a la chica. Sora trató de subir un poco más a la rama y soltó una mano y se la extendió al chico, esté recibió la mano y la sujetó con fuerza.

-Te tengo y no te dejaré ir- dijo el chico inspirando mucha confianza a la chica, ella le sonrió agradecida y le respondió con una tierna sonrisa. De repente la rama donde se encontraban cedió finalmente al peso y se rompió. Ambos chicos comenzaron a caer, Matt rápidamente atrajo a Sora hacia su pecho, la abrazó fuertemente e hizo que el quedará debajo de ella. Se oyó un golpe seco en el suelo, al parecer Matt recibió todo el impacto y Sora había quedado intacta.

-¡Lo lamento¡No fue mi intención!- dijo la chica completamente roja y apenada y levantándose por que aún seguía encima del chico.

¿Estas bien?- dijo el chico al parecer estaba todo rasguñado de la cara.

Si pero, estas herido por mi culpa- dijo la chica llorando.

-No es nada, no llores, estoy bien- dijo el chico. De repente el chico se sonrojó cuando la chica sacó medicina de su pequeña cangurera rosa y comenzó a curarlo para al final ponerle un curita.

Ya esta- dijo Sora con una gran sonrisa.

Fin del flashback-----

"¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado! Entonces Sora siempre ha sido sincera conmigo, en ningún momento actuó frente a mí, siempre ha sido así de genuina¡Dios¡No se como puede llegar a pensar mal de ella!"

No es forzoso que lo recuerdes- dijo Sora al ver que el chico aún permanecía callado.

Gracias- dijo finalmente el chico.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Sora al no entender lo que había querido decir el chico aunque estaba esperanzada de que lo hubiera recordado.

Gracias- dijo nuevamente el chico- era lo que no pude decir ese día que me ayudaste.

Ah- dijo Sora tratando de disimular su desilusión.

No debí haberte tratado así en la cafetería- dijo el chico muy arrepentido

No te preocupes Ishida-san-

Supongo que actué así por que estaba asustado- confesó el chico finalmente.

¿Asustado¿Por qué?- preguntó Sora sin comprender.

-Lo que sucede es que nunca ninguna chica me había tratado como una persona normal antes, tú eres la primera chica que me ha hablado sin ninguna intención que no fuera ganar fama- Sora permanecía callada.

Salí un poco después que tu ese día en la cafetería, pero estabas acompañada ¿Quién era esa persona?- preguntó Yamato

El era Ryu- dijo Sora.

-Entiendo, creo que Ryu es una persona a la que quieres mucho, siempre hablas de él y se van juntos a casa ¿Lo quieres mucho?-

-Si, Ryu siempre está conmigo cuando lo necesito, además es mi entrenador de tenis-.- dijo Sora esta respuesta por alguna razón hizo que le doliera el corazón a Yamato.

¿Y lo amas?- preguntó triste Matt pero Sora parecía sorprendida con la pregunta.

Bueno, sí, es normal, tú amas a tu hermano también ¿no?- dijo Sora extrañada.

¿Hermano!- Matt se cayó al suelo, aunque también se sintió aliviado por dentro ya que pensó que era el chico al que Sora había decidido otorgarle sus sentimientos.

Pensé que Tai te había comentado algo- dijo Sora al ver la reacción de Yamato.

Bueno, Tai nunca me dijo que tenías un hermano- dijo Matt finalmente.

¿Te parece si empezamos de nuevo?- dijo el chico de repente.

¿Eh?- Sora se sorprendió por la petición del chico –Claro- dijo Sora alegre.

Mi nombre es Yamato Ishida y puedes decirme Matt- dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano a Sora. Ella sonrió gentilmente.

Hola, mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi y puedes decirme Sora- dijo la chica contenta.

¿Amigos?- preguntó el chico.

Amigos- contestó ella.

Ambos sostenían la mano del otro y se sonreían, esta vez era una sonrisa mutua pura y sincera. De repente el teleférico volvió a moverse y las luces comenzaron a encenderse como si el destino hubiera planeado todo para que estuvieran juntos.

Creo que ya podemos regresar a casa- comentó Yamato con una amplia y muy linda sonrisa.

Sí- respondió Sora alegremente.

Fin de capítulo---

_ Bueno, este es el capítulo no. 5, este capítulo fue muy tedioso ya que tenía un pequeño conflicto en narrativa que espero ya haber solucionado. Quisiera pedirles una disculpa por algunos errores ortográficos, cuando me di cuenta desaparecieron del texto signos de admiración y separadores de escenas. Gomenasai . (soy muy quisquillosa con esos asuntos) y además un error imperdonable por que el grupo de Matt se escribe Teenager Wolves, no Teenager Wolfs como había escrito en TODOS los capítulos (¡Que horror!). Bueno aparte de eso espero estar haciéndolo bien ., no se si les haya gustado este capítulo, espero que sí. Ya le cambié el carácter a Yamato y justifiqué su comportamiento del capítulo pasado. Por favor dejen REVIEWS por que el problema de bloqueo de reviews ya quedo solucionado._

_Sorato por siempre _

_xxxxPrisschanxxxx y_


	6. Un pasado tormentoso

_Bueno aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias a quienes me han estado enviando reviews, espero que les esté gustando y que también este capítulo sea de su agrado. He recibido varios reviews y me piden que haya más romance, disculpen si en este capítulo no lo hay, pero prometo que en el siguiente los recompensaré. _

_**sorita-DG1: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo 5, la verdad al principio quería que la gente pensara que Ryu era algo más de Sora, je, je, misión cumplida ¿no crees? Espero que también te agrade este capítulo._

_**aska ishida: **Gracias, espero que este capítulo también te guste._

_**sakura-hop:** Gracias por tus ánimos y comentarios. 0 _

_**Atori-chan: **Gracias, a mí también me gusta el Takari, pero no se si aún vaya a haber más de esta pareja en mi fic _

_**Alexeigirl: **Bueno, a veces sucede que un hermano mayor sobreprotege mucho a sus hermanitos, tal es el caso de Tai-Kari, Matt-T.K, así que también quise que Ryu fuera ese tipo de hermano jajaja Aunque la verdad yo no lo hago mucho con mis hermanitas, por lo general somos cómplices de travesuras jajajaja Y bueno a partir de ahora, Ryu se desenvolverá más en la historia. Espero que también te guste este capítulo, aunque va a ser un poco dramático a mi parecer -- _

_**Hillary: **Gracias por tu review y me alegra que te haya gustado. Te fallo si en este capítulo no hay una buena escena romántica que digamos, pero te prometo que pronto te daré gusto ô_

_**Izumi: **Me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic, de verdad muchas gracias por tu review, trataré de que haya un poco más de romance, pero no quiero forzar mucho las cosas --. Quiero que llegue el momento indicado para eso._

Capítulo 6: Un pasado tormentoso

-Bueno, creo que después te estar atrapados en el teleférico, nos caería demasiado bien ir a descansar a nuestras casas ¿no crees?- dijo Sora, estaban en la salida del parque después de haber estado atrapados por 30 minutos, el reloj ya marcaban las 11 de la noche.

-Tienes mucha razón- dijo Matt muy de acuerdo con el comentario de Sora.

-Entonces me voy a mi casa- dijo Sora con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Te vas a ir sola?- preguntó Matt

-Bueno, si-

-Eso no lo puedo permitir, te acompañaré a tu casa- dijo Matt muy decidido.

-No tienes que molestarte- dijo Sora negando con sus manos y sonrojada.

-No es molestia, además tu misma dijiste que era muy peligroso para una muchacha caminar sola a estas horas de la noche- dijo Matt haciendo uso de las palabras que Sora le había dicho a T.K para que se llevara a Kari de regreso a su casa. Sora no pudo más contra la insistencia del chico.

-Gracias- dijo la chica y el chico le sonrió cálidamente.

Estuvieron caminando un rato en silencio hasta que Sora habló -Discúlpame-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- preguntó en chico sin poder entender.

-Bueno por que te acuse de pervertido y luego sólo te decía basquetbolista- dijo Sora con una sonrisa y con pena.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- comenzó a reír el chico como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía –la verdad nunca me hubiera esperado esos tipos de calificativos-.

-Bueno, es normal, supuse que eras basquetbolista por que eres muy alto, además que los basquetbolistas son muy populares con las chicas- dijo Sora apenada.

-Bueno, tienes muy buenos argumentos para haberlo supuesto, pero aún así no te acercaste a lo que hago- dijo Matt divertido.

-Y ¿Qué haces?- preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

-Toco en una banda-

-¡¿De verdad!- dijo Sora muy emocionada -¿Y que instrumento tocas?-.

-La guitarra- dijo el chico sonriendo.

(Ojo, Yamato toca el bajo, pero a mí me gusta más imaginarlo tocando la guitarra, ups la baba)

-Vaya, debe ser genial, estoy segura de que tu música debe ser genial- dijo Sora con una amable sonrisa.

-Bueno, no somos tan malos-

-¿Es muy complicado tocar la guitarra?- preguntaba curiosa la chica.

-Mmm, no tanto- dijo el chico. (Yo por más que quiero no puedo tocar la guitarra mis manos no fueron hechas pasa eso . ).

-Bueno, yo hace mucho tiempo tocaba el piano- comentó Sora.

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, pero no era tan buena, aunque de vez en cuando me gusta practicar- dijo la chica animada.

-Bueno, también tocar el piano puede ser algo complicado ¿no crees?- comentó el chico.

-Mmm, pues al principio lo fue por que mi mamá me obligaba a tomar clases de piano, ella decía que debería hacer algo más femenino para variar- dijo la chica dándose un pequeño y ligero coscorrón en la cabeza y sacando un poco la lengua.

-¿Por qué decía eso?- dijo Matt un poco sorprendido ante aquella revelación, para el Sora era una chica muy femenina aunque un poco vivaz.

-Bueno hace mucho era la estrella del equipo de fútbol femenil- dijo Sora- pero mi mamá decía que el soccer era un deporte para varones, siempre había discusiones acerca de ese tema-.

-Mmm, odio cuando los padres tratan de tomar decisiones por los hijos- dijo Matt molesto.

-Bueno, al principio me revelé y los problemas con mi mamá eran muy frecuentes, pero al final todo salió bien-

-Me alegro- dijo Matt sinceramente –Oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo de repente el chico.

-Si, claro-

-Aquella vez que me diste el consejo de mis fans ¿Quién era esa persona que pasó por lo mismo que yo?- Sora permaneció callada ante aquella pregunta, de repente su semblante se volvió triste. Yamato se sintió incómodo ante aquella reacción.

-E…esa persona era…- Sora no podía terminar, se sentía completamente incómoda y muy triste, le dolía mucho recordar aquel momento, aquella persona que siempre estará ahí para atormentarla desde su pasado.

-Esa persona era yo- concluyó finalmente. Matt se sorprendió ante aquella respuesta, no podía creerlo.

-Perdón, no debí meterme en asuntos que no son de mi incumbencia-.

-No te preocupes, yo sola lo dije, tú no me obligaste a nada- dijo Sora su mirada estaba dirigida al piso –sólo que no quería que alguien pasara por lo mismo que yo.

-Entonces tu consejo no te sirvió muy bien que digamos a ti- dijo Matt alzando una ceja. Sora asintió levemente con la cabeza. –Entonces ¿Por qué creíste que me serviría a mí?-

-Por que para ti aún no era demasiado tarde, para mí si lo fue- dijo Sora muy levemente.

-No te entiendo-

-Cuando estaba en segundo de secundaria comencé a interesarme en el tenis- comenzó a explicar la chica.

---Recuerdo---

-¡¿Cómo es que saliste del equipo de fútbol!- gritaba un Tai más joven.

-No pude evitarlo el entrenador es un ogro y nos hacía entrenar excesivamente, a tal grado que Arisa se desmayó y se la llevaron al hospital por insolación. El entrenador sabía que Arisa estaba enferma y aún así la obligó a entrenar. Le reclamé su manera de hacer las cosas y entonces me dijo que si no me gustaba cómo era que impartía su clase me podría ir cuando quisiera y eso hice, también las demás lo hicieron, así que ya no habrá más equipo de soccer- comentaba Sora que estaba sentada en una pequeña banca en un parque.

-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?- preguntó el chico de cabello alborotado.

-Bueno, supongo que siempre es bueno probar algo nuevo, un cambio de rutina no me hará mal. Además creo que por fin mi mamá estará contenta - decía la chica sonriendo y con su mano rascando su cabeza.

-¿Y? ¿Cuál crees que es la mejor opción?- dijo el chico.

-Bueno, una chica del salón me comentó que el tenis es una buena opción- comentó la chica.

-¡¿Tenis!- dijo Tai entre sorprendido y ofendido –pero Sora ¡ese es un deporte de niñas!- grave error, el comentario hizo que Sora le soltará un gran golpe que lo mandó a volar.

-Au, eso me dolió mucho Sora- dijo el chico con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si no te diste cuenta Taichi Yagami, soy una chica- dijo Sora muy molesta.

-Si, lo sé, era una broma- decía Tai moviendo su muñeca hacia arriba y hacia abajo. – Pero no pegas como una- terminó Tai para sus adentros.

-¡¿Qué dijiste!- dijo Sora dándole a Tai una de aquellas miradas que matan.

-¡Nada! ¡Nada! En serio- dijo Tai cubriéndose la cabeza como si esperará a que nada más llegara el golpe. Pero no llegó, sólo Sora comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y contagió a Taichi, ambos reían sin preocupación alguna.

---Fin de recuerdo---

-Por alguna razón, el tenis se me hizo muy divertido, digo después de jugar soccer por tanto tiempo, nunca había creído que existiera algún otro deporte que me hiciera sentir tan llena de energía. Además según decía mi profesora, tenía un gran talento para jugar tenis-

---Recuerdo---

-¡Muy bien Takenouchi! Vas prosperando muy rápidamente-. Decía la profesora Kanzaki la instructora de tenis.

-Gracias profesora- dijo Sora que permanecía agitada por un reciente juego que había tenido.

-Sigue así y estoy segura que llegarás a ser una de las mejores- terminó de decir la instructora poniéndole una mano en el brazo de la chica y luego se alejo.

-Eso fue genial Takenouchi- dijo una voz detrás de ella. Una chica de cabello largo de cabello café se dirigió a Sora.

-Gracias- respondió a la chica –pero dime Sora, déjale ese término tan formal a los profesores- dijo la chica con una sonrisa -¿Tu eres?-

-A, sí, mi nombre es Yamaki Sasaki, pero puedes decirme Maki- dijo la chica alegremente –Vamos en el mismo grado nada más que yo soy de la clase C-.

-Vaya que coincidencia- dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

-Espero que lleguemos a ser muy buenas amigas- dijo Maki extendiéndole la mano a Sora.

-Yo también lo espero- dijo la chica pelirroja dándole la mano a la chica.

----Fin de recuerdo----

-En esos días conocí a mi mejor amiga y ella siempre ha estado muy cerca de mí desde entonces, incluso en los peores momentos.- dijo Sora con una pequeña pero aún triste sonrisa. -Para cuando estuve en tercero de secundaria, ya era muy famosa, había logrado llegar a las nacionales e incluso tenía mi propio club de fans, fue entonces cuando conocí a Tanaka Eiicchiro- al mencionar el nombre la mirada de Sora se volvió sin vida.

----Recuerdo----

Sora caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela cuando de repente una bola de chicos la rodearon.

-¡Takenouchi-san! ¡Takenouchi-san! Mi nombre es Tanaka Eiichiro y soy el presidente de tu club de fans- dijo un chico de cabello gris y ojos violetas.

-¡¿Qué! ¡¿Club de fans!¡Por favor chicos no es necesario!- dijo Sora completamente sonrojada e incómoda por la situación.

-Por favor Takenouchi-san, he reunido a muchos chicos que te admiran tanto como yo a ti y sólo necesitamos de tu aprobación para hacerlo completamente oficial.-

-Pero, pero- la chica en realidad no tenía ganas de aprobar un club de esos, de repente a lo lejos vio a Tai acercarse. –Tai ¡Que bueno que llegas, te estaba esperando!- gritó la chica por encima de esa bola de fans.

-¿Eh?- dijo Tai, el sólo pasaba por ahí, no tenía nada que ver en ese asunto.

-Vamos, recuerda que nos están esperando- dijo la chica pelirroja tomando al confundido chico por la muñeca y alejándose a toda velocidad de ahí. Una vez ya lejos de todo el tumulto pararon y comenzaron a respirar agitados así se pararon a decansar.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Y quién demonios eran ellos?- dijo el chico pidiendo explicaciones.

-Tai es horrible, dicen que quieren formar un club de fans oficial y que sólo necesitaban mi aprobación- dijo la chica completamente agitada y sonrojada. El chico al oír esto comenzó a reír.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja-

-Tai cabeza hueca, eso no es para reír no vez que es un asunto grave- gritó la chica molesta.

-Es que era normal Sora, eres el nuevo gran prodigio de la escuela, es lógico que te volvieras popular- logró decir el chico después de su espasmo de risa.

-¡Tai! ¡Que malo eres!- dijo la chica muy apenada.

----Fin de recuerdo----

-Al principio todo estaba tranquilo, pero cada vez los fans se volvían más demandantes, el peor de ellos era Tanaka que se creía con derechos sobre mí- decía la chica. Yamato la miraba atentamente, esa historia le era tan, pero tan familiar que podía saber cómo se sentía Sora en ese momento. –Tanaka decía que por ser el presidente del club de admiradores, era el único que tenía derecho a estar conmigo. Eso me molestó mucho así que un día decidí ponerle fin a todo ese asunto-

----Recuerdo----

Era la hora de la salida y Sora se encontraba acompañada de Tai y enfrente de ellos una gran bola de chicos. Sora decidida comenzó a acercarse a ellos.

-Sora, espera- dijo Tai preocupado.

-No te preocupes Tai, estaré bien- dijo la chica dándole una sonrisa de seguridad al chico de cabellos café que aún la miraba un poco preocupado. Cuando Sora se encontraba ya a una distancia considerable de ella y el grupo de admiradores comenzó a hablar.

-Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles por estar apoyándome en todos mis juegos, la verdad me siento honrada de que sean admiradores míos, sin embargo, de la manera más atenta, les suplicó que traten de ser apacibles y quiero decirles que al igual que ustedes tengo una vida privada y tengo sentimientos propios, tengo derecho a escoger las cosas que quiero, tener amigos e incluso yo elijo a quien amar algún día, se que ustedes me piden atención, así que de vez en cuando les daré parte de mi tiempo para estar con ustedes- terminó de decir la chica haciendo una ligera reverencia. Los chicos comenzaron a aplaudir y se acercaron a ella para darle ánimos y felicitarla, había funcionado, los chicos habían aceptado que ella era un ser humano también, con una vida normal, su problema estaba resuelto, o al menos, eso pensaba…

Tanaka Eiichiro no había aceptado las palabras de Sora, solo la miraba fríamente desde lejos viendo como Sora era idolatrada por los demás, como ella se despedía de ellos y alejandose contenta junto con Yagami. No permitiría que se alejara de el, ella le pertenecía.

----Fin de recuerdo----

-Al parecer a Tanaka no le pareció todo eso, de alguna manera había hecho que lo sustituyeran del cargo de presidente del club y eso lo lleno de rencor y de ira, su reacción fue tal que incluso atentó contra mí-

----Recuerdo----

Sora se retiraba como todos los días a su casa después de su práctica de tenis, de repente alguien le tapó el paso.

-Buenas tardes Takenouchi-san- dijo el chico con una sonrisa malévola.

-Tanaka ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Sora con desconfianza, algo en su corazón le decía que había peligro.

-Vengo a llevarte conmigo ¿Tiene algo de malo?- dijo el chico cínicamente y mirando a Sora con malicia.

-¿Llevarme? ¿Y se puede saber dónde?- dijo Sora, estaba asustada y comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás ya que Tanaka se acercaba a Sora con decisión.

-Sabes, me molesta que te relaciones con otra gente cuando en realidad eres sólo mía- dijo el chico encolerizado tomando a Sora fuertemente de la mano.

-¿No se a que te refieres? Yo no te pertenezco- dijo Sora apretando los ojos, el contacto le hacía daño.

-Eso dices ahora, tú que vas a saber, pero no te preocupes yo te haré ver la realidad- dijo el chico y comenzó a llevarse a Sora a la fuerza.

-¡¿Estas loco! ¡Suéltame!- decía Sora poniendo todas sus fuerzas para poder zafarse.

-¡¿Qué no oyes que la dejes ir!- una voz interrumpió la pelea.

-¡Tai!- gritó Sora con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ya tenía contemplado que sabandijas como tú podrían venir a impedir nuestra unión, pero no te preocupes querida Takenouchi-san, no lo permitiré- dijo Tanaka con una mirada llena de malicia tirando a Sora en el piso. Después de su bolsillo sacó una navaja. Tai y Sora miraban con miedo e impresionados, no esperaban que llegara a sacar un arma.

-Vamos Yagami, atrévete a quitármela si puedes-dijo Tanaka.

-¡Tai por favor no lo hagas!- gritaba la chica aterrorizada y apun en el suelo.

-No seas tonta, no voy a dejar que te lleve- dijo Tai sin quitar la vista de la mano de Tanaka. De repente el chico de cabello gris se abalanzó contra Tai, este afortunadamente lo pudo esquivar, Sora no podía hacer más que observar aterrorizada el espectáculo. De repente se oyeron aproximarse unas voces que distrajeron a ambos, pero Tanaka aprovechó la distracción de Tai para abalanzarse sobre el. Cuando Tai se dio cuenta había sido demasiado tarde no pudo salir del camino de aquella navaja en busca de sangre y venganza y lo hirió entre la parte de su hombro y el pecho.

-¡Oh por Dios TAI!- gritó Sora horrorizada y corrió hacia su amigo que estaba arrodillado en el suelo sangrando demasiado, mientras que Tanaka comenzó a correr como un cobarde, pero antes de desaparecer le dio un último mensaje a Sora.

-No creas que te has salvado Takenouchi, algún día volveré a reclamar mi premio- dijo Tanaka con una sonrisa malévola y comenzó a correr hasta que desapareció.

-¡Tai, por dios, Tai! ¡¿Estas bien!- decía Sora llorando inconsolablemente y abrazando a su amigo que ahora estaba en el piso.

-No te preocupes Sora, no creo que haya sido grave- dijo el chico con una sonrisa triunfal. Sora le sonrió con lágrimas aún fluyendo de sus ojos hasta que de repente los ojos de Tai se cerraron, estaba inconsciente.

-Tai ¡No! ¡Por favor despierta!- decía la chica que abrazaba fuertemente a su amigo.

-¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Necesito que alguien me ayude!- gritaba desesperada Sora. Afortunadamente alguien iba saliendo de la escuela. Era Ryu el hermano de Sora quien cursaba el tercer curso de preparatoria, Ryu era un chico muy atractivo de ojos y cabellos azul marino.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios pasó aquí?- gritó el chico impresionado de la escena. Tai inconsciente en el suelo en los brazos de su hermana menor y ambos completamente manchados de sangre.

-¡Ryu! ¡Onii-chan! ¡Gracias al cielo que llegaste!- decía Sora completamente desesperada, pero al mismo tiempo aliviada por que había sido su hermano quien se apareciera ahí – Ah sido Tanaka, el me quiso llevar a la fuerza y Tai me defendió pero lo hirió, ¡Hermano, no quiero que Tai muera por mi culpa!- gritaba la chica.

-Tranquilízate Sora, lo más importante es llevar a Tai para que reciba atención médica- dijo Ryu. Este inmediatamente fue a llamar a una ambulancia mientras Sora tapaba la herida con su toalla que usaba en sus entrenamientos.

-¡¿Cómo está doctor!- preguntaba Sora completamente preocupada por el estado de su mejor amigo, ya habían pasado varias horas desde el ataque, Sora ya se había cambiado su ropa que estaba manchada de la sangre de su amigo. La familia de Tai estaba junto con ella. La Sra. Yagami tenía la cara roja del llanto y el Sr.Yagami abrazaba a su esposa para poder reconfortarla. Hikari también tenía la cara completamente hinchada de tanto llorar y su semblante aún seguía preocupado. Incluso Maki se encontraba ahí.

-El joven Yagami esta completamente fuera de peligro- dijo el doctor para alivio de todos, que suspiraron y rompieron en risas de alegrías. –Afortunadamente la herida fue puramente superficial, aunque sí perdió mucha sangre, pero afortunadamente su tipo de sangre es fácil de encontrar y ya le ha sido dado un transplante-

-Gracias a Dios- dijo la madre de Tai aliviada. Sora también estaba muy contenta.

-Disculpe doctor ¿puedo pasar a verlo?- preguntó Sora suplicante.

-Claro señorita- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa.

- Señora Yagami ¿puedo?- dijo Sora antes de dirigirse al cuarto del chico.

-Claro hija- dijo la Sra. Yagami con una amable sonrisa.

-Yo te espero aquí Sora- dijo Maki con una dulce sonrisa.

-Gracias- Sora sonrió y corrió a ver al chico.

Cuando entró al cuarto Tai se encontraba en la cama, este estaba jugando con el botón de la cama y aunque parecía divertido se veía muy pálido.

-Hola Sora- dijo el chico con una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica. Sora inmediatamente se soltó a llorar corrió hacia el chico y lo abrazó.

-¡Tai! ¡Discúlpame!- decía la chica entre sollozos.

-¿de que?- dijo el chico amablemente.

-¡¿Cómo que de qué! ¡Por mi culpa casi te matan!- dijo Sora exaltada.

-Vamos, no es para tanto, estoy bien, mira como nuevo- decía Tai sentándose en la cama y haciendo ademán de que estaba fuerte pero luego se encogió un poco por el dolor de su herida. Sora lo miraba con dulzura.

-Baaka-

----Fin de recuerdo----

-Tai casi fue asesinado por mi culpa, nunca me he podido perdonar que él fuera lastimado por mi causa. Hicimos una denuncia, pero hasta ahora nadie ha sabido nada de Tanaka, aunque han pasado dos años, mi familia y amigos siguen temerosos de que él vuelva para cumplir su amenaza, por eso Ryu no me deja salir sola- decía Sora, pequeñas y silenciosas lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos. Matt estaba rabioso, sentía que la sangre de sus venas hervía, el solo pensar que ese chico había sido capaz de hacerle tanto daño. Se sentía impotente de no haber podido hacer nada en ese momento, de no haber estado ahí para apoyarla. Volteó a verla, estaba llorando, la herida aún seguía abierta en su corazón, podía darse cuenta de que aún estaba horrorizada, era terrible. De repente una tierna caricia sacó a Sora de la profunda tristeza que embargaba su corazón, Yamato enjugaba las lágrimas de su rostro con una dulzura que hizo que Sora se sonrojara, el chico acercó su rostro al de ella y sus dos manos estaban aún enjugando las lágrimas de la chica, y le sonrió.

-Te prometo que pase lo que pase, no permitiré que nada malo te pase, yo te protegeré- dijo Matt sus ojos daban un brillo de generosidad y su sonrisa era sincera. Luego le guiño el ojo. Sora estaba sorprendida Yamato le había dicho justamente las mismas palabras de hace 5 años y el guiño de Yamato le había dado a entender que recordaba perfectamente aquel momento en el que se conocieron. La mirada de Sora una vez más recuperó su brillo y sonrió agradecida. Luego siguieron su camino, aunque caminaban en silencio ambos se sentían cómodos disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-Esta es mi casa- dijo Sora rompiendo el cómodo silencio y apuntando a un edificio que estaba al frente.

-Vaya, que coincidencia, yo vivo muy cerca de aquí- dijo Yamato con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Sora impresionada.

-Sí, cruzando el parque llegas a mi casa-

-Bueno, supongo que ya me debo de ir- dijo Matt un poco triste.

-¿No te gustaría subir a mi casa un rato?- preguntó Sora –digo para agradecerte de que me hayas venido a dejar, quisiera ofrecerte algo de tomar- dijo la chica.

-Bueno, está bien- dijo el chico y comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Sora abrió la puerta de su departamento pero tal fue la sorpresa al ver que la estaban esperando.

-¡Sora Takenouchi! ¡Se puede saber por qué llegas a esta hora!- decía la mamá de Sora enojada. Tai estaba sentado en el sillón y se paró aliviado inmediatamente después que vio a Sora entrar.

-Sora te fui a buscar cuando Kari llegó a casa con T.K y me contó lo que pasó ¿estás bien?- dijo el chico pero se quedó con la boca abierta cuando Matt entró un poco después que Sora. -¿Matt?

-Sora ¡¿Quién es este muchacho!- dijo completamente furioso Ryu y miraba a Matt con enojo y desconfianza.

-Ryu, el es Yamato Ishida, es hermano de T.K y se ofreció a acompañarme a casa- dijo Sora –el es un buen chico-.

-¡No confío en él! Ya he oído hablar de él, se que es un cantante muy famoso, pero son esas personas las que menos piensan en el bienestar de los demás- dijo Ryu y Yamato comenzó a molestarse.

-No te preocupes Ryu- dijo Tai una vez que había recuperado el habla. –Conozco a Matt desde hace mucho y se que no es una persona mala, yo confío plenamente en él-

-Está bien, si Yagami dice que está bien, confiaré en él, pero te estaré vigilando Ishida- dijo Ryu y se retiró a su cuarto.

-Será mejor que ya me vaya- dijo Matt.

-Lo lamento Matt, Ryu es una buena persona, no lo malinterpretes- dijo Sora mirando al suelo.

-No te preocupes, nos vemos Sora ¡Buenas noches Sra. Takenouchi!- dijo Matt y salió del departamento.

-Yo también ya me voy- dijo Tai corriendo hacia la puerta –Me alegro que hayas llegado con bien –dijo Tai poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sora, esta le respondió con una sonrisa y luego Tai salió del departamento. Cuando salió pudo ver a Yamato bajando las escaleras.

-Me sorprendí cuando te vi entrar Matt- dijo el chico de cabello alborotado una vez que había alcanzado a su amigo.

-Sucedieron muchas cosas cuando quedamos atorados- dijo Matt serio.

-Oye no malinterpretes la forma de actuar de Ryu, el sólo…- dijo Tai pero Matt no lo dejo terminar la frase.

-Lo sé, Sora me lo contó todo-

-¡¿Qué! ¿Te lo dijo todo?- preguntó Tai incrédulo.

-Si, es normal que actúen de esa manera con lo que pasó, no lo culpo al no confiar en mí-

-Bueno, de por sí Ryu siempre ha sido muy sobre protector con Sora- dijo Tai -Pero la verdad no me esperaba que llegaras junto con ella, ya te diste cuenta de lo que quise decir con que ella no era igual a las demás ¿verdad? – dijo Tai con una sonrisa pícara. Matt se sonrojó pero su respuesta fue una simple sonrisa.

---Fin de capítulo----

_Ja, este fue el capítulo 6, mmm, la verdad me pareció un poco dramático, no está saliendo muy bien jeje --, últimamente he actualizado muy rápido, pero creo que para el capítulo 8 ó 9 si voy a tardar mucho, gomenasai (me imagino sus caras diciendo "¡¿Qué 9 capítulos! ¡Que aburrido!") espero que haya sido de su agrado. Espero no haberlos confundido con tantos recuerdos, se supone que el recuerdo era lo que Sora decía, pero supuse que sería menos aburrido leerlo como pasó en el momento que como si sólo lo estuviera narrando -- y por favor no odien a Ryu, él sólo protege a su hermanita, es lógico que actúe de esa manera, ¿Quién no quiere a su hermano(a)? (quien tenga). Gracias estaré esperando sus reviews u. Que mala escritora soy je, je, mejor me dedico al dibujo -- Chayito o sea adiosín. Y gracias por soportarme jejeje --u_

_Sorato por siempre _

_xxxxPrisschanxxxx c-) y_


	7. Descubriendo lo más hermoso de tí

_Hola, este es el capítulo 7, los reviews que me han llegado han sido de mucha importancia para mí._

_**sorita-DG: **Me alegra que si te haya gustado el capítulo, la verdad tenía miedo de que el capítulo echara a perder toda la historia. Gracias. Me has animado mucho y por su puesto que seguiré escribiendo _

_**Atori-chan: **Me da mucho gusto que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Que bueno que sí haya funcionado bien la incógnita del pasado de Sora, a mi parecer era un poco obvio (bueno, será por que yo lo escribí jeje), y de que se parece Tanaka a Jun, pues sí, es su misma actitud, la única diferencia es que como Sora decía aún no era tarde para que Yama-kun arreglara ese pequeño problema. Gracias por seguir mi historia _

_**kibun no tenshi: **A ti te mando muchos besos y abrazos y un enorme gracias, tu palabras me alentaron muchísimo, además de que había estado un poco triste por otras cosas y luego no me cuadraban las cosas -- snif snif, pero tu regaño me hizo reflexionar algo muy importante. Te lo agradezco de corazón. Y bueno cómo el capítulo anterior estaba enfocado más al pasado de Sora, trate de darle por lo menos una embarrada de romance (que a mi parecer no creí que funcionara tan bien que digamos) lo bueno es que te agrado y seguiré tratando de darte gusto._

_**Hillary Anna-Chan: **En sí lo que le pasó a Sora es parte fundamental de la trama de la historia. Gracias por tu review. Chayito. (O sea adiosín) _

_**aska ishida: **Gracias por tus comentarios. Besos, brazos y galletas._

_**Alexeigirl: **Efectivamente creo que Yamato y Sora son el uno para el otro, creo que si en realidad Yamato y Sora existieran, los dejaría ser felices, digo no me ilusionaría por una persona que no fue hecha para estar conmigo ¿no? Pienso que lo más importante es que esa persona te ame con todo el corazón y sienta deseos de protegerte y estar junto a ti y que tú sientas los mismos deseos que esa persona, creo que esa es la esencia del Sorato. No importa que no sea rubio ni de ojos azules mientras sea hermoso para ti Gracias por tu review. Seguiré echándole ganas para que la historia no caiga. Chayito_

_**Sora Takenouchi Ishida: **Gracias por tu review _

Capítulo 7: Descubriendo lo más hermoso de ti.

Otro día de escuela había llegado, Taichi caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, al llegar a la entrada de la escuela vio el mismo tumulto de chicas acumuladas, pero ahora la diferencia era que ya no eran tan escandalosas ni agresivas, al contrario platicaban tranquilamente con un chico de cabello rubio. Cuando el rubio notó la presencia de Taichi sonrió, se despidió amablemente de las chicas y se acercó a su amigo.

Hola Tai- dijo el chico rubio.

Veo que desde temprano estás ocupado ¿no?- dijo Tai cruzando los brazos y con una sonrisa.

Por lo menos ya no es tan molesto como antes, supongo que es el precio que uno tiene que pagar¿no crees?-

Bueno, supongo que sí-

Por cierto, hoy llegaste más temprano ¿Qué pasa contigo?- dijo Matt confundido.

Ah, es que quiero ver cómo va el asunto de los entrenamientos de Sora- dijo el chico de cabellos café- ¿quieres venir?-

Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer- dijo el chico metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón. La verdad era que Matt tenía curiosidad de ver como se desenvolvía Sora en su propio ambiente, ya que según había oído Sora era muy buena. Caminaron hacia la parte trasera de la escuela, al llegar a las cercas que separan las canchas, Matt pudo ver una bola de chicos que miraban a través de la verja un partido de tenis. Al acercarse más se dio cuenta que las personas que estaban jugando eran Sora y Ryu Takenouchi. Todos los chicos curiosamente guardaban silencio mientras veían cómo jugaban ambos. Matt por un momento se quedó pasmado al ver a Sora jugar. Luego volteó a ver a los alrededores, ahí estaban la bola de chicos observando el juego y dentro de la cancha una chica de cabello café corto que ya había visto en otra ocasión. La chica volteó a ver a donde estaban ellos sonrió y se dirigió alegremente hacia ellos.

¡Tai¡Que bueno que sí pudiste venir!- dijo Maki alegremente.

Bueno, aunque la verdad me costó mucho trabajo poder levantarme, pude venir- dijo Tai llevándose una mano a la parte posterior a la cabeza. Luego la atención de la chica de dirigió al acompañante de su amigo de cabello café.

Oh ¡Por Dios¡Eres Yamato Ishida!- dijo Maki impresionada y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica que hasta se la tuvo que tapar con sus manos.

Oye ¡Se supone que yo era tu favorito!- dijo Tai un poco celoso por la actitud de Maki.

Ah, lo siento Tai- dijo Maki recobrando la cordura –Pero Ishida-san ¿me puedes dar tu autógrafo?- dijo Maki sacando un cuaderno y una pluma de quien sabe donde.

¡Maki!- dijo Tai regañando a la chica.

Ya, ya, no seas gruñón, es un simple autógrafo- decía Maki moviendo su muñeca hacia arriba y hacia abajo y con la otra mano dándole la libreta al chico.

¡Maki¡Que mala eres!- decía Tai haciendo berrinche y moviendo sus brazos hacia arriba y hacia abajo rápidamente, sin embargo Maki y Matt lo ignoraban totalmente, Matt le regresaba el cuaderno firmado a Maki y ella le agradecía.

Por cierto, mi nombre es Yamaki Sazaki- dijo la chica

Vaya, gusto en conocerte, he oído hablar a Sora mucho de ti- dijo Matt con una sonrisa.

¿Qué¿Te llevas con Sora¡Que mala, nunca me lo comentó!- dijo Maki llorando como niña.

Bueno, será por que no llevamos mucho de conocernos- dijo Matt un poco incómodo.

Ejem¿y como va Sora, Maki?- dijo Tai cambiando la conversación, al parecer aún celoso.

¡Es genial Tai! Sora por fin ha logrado estar empatada con Ryu-sensei, ha sido un juego muy reñido- dijo Maki cambiando súbitamente su estado de humor.

¿De verdad! Wow eso si es impresionante- dijo Tai sorprendido.

No entiendo- interrumpió Matt -¿Qué tiene que Sora este empatada con Ryu?-

Lo que sucede es que Ryu-sensei es uno de los mejores tenistas de japón, supongo que es de sangre- comenzó a explicar la chica –Ryu-Sensei es tan bueno en eso, que Sora nunca ha podido ganarle, pero últimamente, ha logrado mantener a Ryu-sensei en apuros y ahora podría estar a un paso de ganarle, sólo mira- dijo Maki dirigiendo su atención a la cancha donde seguían en un duelo interminable Sora y Ryu. Matt se quedó embalsamado al ver cómo Sora se movía con tanta gracia y delicadeza, pero a la vez decidida y con fuerza.

Bien hermano, creo que es momento para demostrarte algo que he estado practicando a solas- dijo Sora a Ryu después de haber perdido un punto.

Vamos, no alardees Sora, recuerda que cae más pronto un hablador que un cojo- dijo Ryu completamente confiado. Después tiró su saque, y luego de un rato de estarse devolviendo la pelota, Sora brincó muy alto y desde el aire juntó todas sus fuerzas y le pegó a la pelota lo más duro que pudo. La pelota con una fuerza increíble se dirigió hacia Ryu, este inmediatamente la contestó, pero tal fue su sorpresa que la velocidad que llevaba la pelota obligaba a su brazo a retroceder. Así que tomó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para regresar la pelota, esta al llevar la fuerza que Sora le había ya impuesto más la fuerza que Ryu usó para devolverla, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el rostro de la chica apenas dándole tiempo para poder cubrirse con su raqueta, pero la fuerza era tal que la hizo caer de espaldas.

¡Sora!- gritó Maki y corrió hacia donde estaba su amiga, que se encontraba un poco cansada por el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para poder desviar la pelota.

No te preocupes Maki, estoy bien- dijo Sora con una sonrisa. Matt y Tai no habían podido reaccionar a tiempo por el impresionante espectáculo que acababan de presenciar. Pero se aliviaron cuando Sora dijo que se encontraba bien. De repente grandes ovaciones se escucharon del otro lado de la cancha, obviamente iban dirigidos hacia Sora.

¡Oigan ustedes¡Ya váyanse de aquí!- dijo Ryu y comenzó a hacer berrinche como un niño moviendo sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo. Pero los admiradores no le hicieron caso pues seguía ovacionando a la pelirroja. Ryu molesto corrió hacia el tira pelotas y con una mirada entre malévola y traviesa comenzó a tirarles pelotazos a los chicos, luego sólo se veía una persecución de Ryu, el tira pelotas y los admiradores yendo de un lado a otro. Sora y los demás simplemente lo ignoraron. Matt y Tai ya se habían reunido con las chicas.

Matt que sorpresa verte por aquí- dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

Bueno, pasaba por aquí y me quedé a observar- respondió Matt

Sora, es una lástima, por poco y le ganabas a Ryu-sensei, otro poco más y esa última jugada tuya hubiera funcionado- dijo Maki.

No, creo que esa jugada fue muy impertinente de mi parte, debía haber previsto que Ryu podía haberme respondido mi ataque, fue muy peligroso por que la pelota iba con una fuerza impresionante- dijo Sora encogiendo los hombros, con una mano en la cabeza y sacando la lengua.

Sora, será mejor que ya te vayas a arreglar, las clases están por empezar.- dijo Maki.

¡Por Dios¿Tan tarde es!- gritó Sora mirando su reloj y luego corrió directo a los vestidores.

Mmm, Sora nunca tiene noción del tiempo cuando se encuentra jugando tenis.- dijo Maki.

¿Alguna vez la ha tenido?- bromeó Tai, Maki se rió por el comentario.

– Ja, ja, ja, supongo que no ja, ja, ja, bueno, será mejor que vaya a cuidarle la espalda a Sora, sabes que nunca es seguro-

Está bien Maki nos vemos- se despidió Tai. Matt parecía algo confundido.

¿Cómo que cuidarle la espalda?- preguntó curioso el chico.

Lo que pasa, es que hay muchos admiradores de Sora que se la pasan espiando en los vestidores- dijo Taichi con una pequeña muestra de desagrado.

¿Qué?- dijo Matt completamente molesto. "Ahora entiendo porqué se enojó tanto aquella vez que me ayudo" pensó el chico rubio.

Oye tampoco es para que me dejes sordo, es normal que existan paparazzis cuando una persona tiene muchos admiradores, ahora Maki se encarga de que, aquellas fotos de mal gusto no se tomen- explico el chico de cabello alborotado –De hecho tengo algunas fotos de ella- dijo el chico con una muy amplia sonrisa y mostrándole unas cinco fotos a apenas 5 centímetros de la cara de Yamato. Este al verlas se sonrojó, las fotos eran hermosas, en una Sora estaba con Maki, la chica apenas se había dado cuenta de la foto mientras que Maki hacía la señal de victoria al mismo tiempo que sonreía; otra era una donde Sora se veía completamente llena de vida y alegría y se veía hermosa con su uniforme de verano, y la última y la que más le agrado a Yamato era una donde estaba sentada en el pasto con ropa de verano, se veía tan pura, tan natural en medio de ese ambiente.

¿Qué¿Te gustaron¿Quieres una?- dijo Tai con una sonrisa pícara y mirando divertido la reacción de Matt que se había puesto más rojo al oír los comentarios de su amigo.

¿Y por que tienes esas fotos?- dijo Matt tratando de cambiar el tema aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas una de las fotos.

Bueno, es lógico ¿no?- dijo el chico de cabello café muy divertido –siendo el mejor amigo de Sora, es normal que también sea uno de sus más grandes admiradores. Pero no me respondiste ¿Quieres una?- dijo el chico pasando las fotos de un lado a otro delante de los ojos de Yamato, este sólo las seguía con la vista con una expresión de nervios. Pero no decía nada. –Está bien, toma- dijo Tai extendiéndole una foto al chico y poniéndola en su mano, cusidamente la que más deseaba. – Era la que más veías, así que supongo que es la que querías- dijo Tai con una sonrisa maliciosa. Matt sin emitir una palabra la recibió sin reclamo alguno, pero su cara estaba completamente roja.

0000000000000000

Era la hora de la salida y Matt caminaba por los pasillos vacíos de su escuela. Ese día no había tenido práctica.

Maldición por culpa de Tai, hoy no pude poner atención a mis clases- dijo el chico rubio suspirando mientras sacaba la foto y la veía una vez más. De repente, una bella melodía de piano se escuchaba débilmente acompañado por una dulce pero tímida voz. Llamaron su atención, curioso de saber de donde provenía guardó la foto y trató de seguir aquella melodía. El suave sonido lo llevó hacia el salón de música. Abrió lentamente la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Sora mientras tocaba el piano y cantaba al mismo tiempo con los ojos cerrados. Matt tratando de que la chica no se diera cuenta de su presencia cerró lentamente la puerta, pero al cerrarla la música paró súbitamente junto con la voz.

Matt ¿Pero que hacer aquí?- dijo Sora completamente sonrojada y sorprendida.

Lo siento, no quise asustarte- dijo Matt apenado –No sabía que cantarás tan bonito- el comentario del chico causó que la pelirroja se sonrojara aún más.

¿Me oíste¡Que pena!- dijo la chica llevándose sus manos a sus mejillas para ingenuamente tratar de controlar el rubor que le causaba la situación.

Cuando dijiste que practicabas el piano, no creí que tocaras tan bien- dijo el chico sentándose en una banca cerca de donde estaba la chica.

Bueno… me da mucha pena que la gente me oiga practicar, por eso lo hago cuando la escuela está vacía- dijo la chica aún roja y mirando al piso.

¿Qué cantabas?- preguntó el chico, Sora se puso más nerviosa.

Ca…call your name- dijo la chica poniéndose aún más roja, eso a Yamato le pareció muy lindo (**_call your name, es una melodía de puro piano y voz, interpretada por Maaya Sakamoto, del soundtrack original de la película de Escaflowne_**, **no poseo ningún derecho sobre el**, amo esa canción XD, además creo que está a la medida de Sora).

¿Podrías cantarla para mí?- pidió inesperadamente el chico. Sora se sorprendió por aquella extraña petición.

Pero…pero…yo- tartamudeaba la chica.

Por favor, he estado un poco estresado últimamente- dijo el chico suplicante mirando profundamente a la chica con sus penetrantes ojos azules, la chica se podía perder en aquellos ojos, así que ante aquel movimiento del chico no pudo negarse y asintió tímida. Se acercó al piano y comenzó a tocar…

**aoi sora ga ureshikute**

**fui ni kakedashite shimatta hito**

**ame no hi ni tomodachi kara**

**uchiakebanashi wo sareta hito**

**katteta NEKO wo shinaseta hito**

**inochi no owari wo shitte'ru hito**

**kimi wa boku nanda**

**boku wa kimi nanda**

Yamato estaba impresionado, nunca pensó que la chica tuviera una voz tan angelical. Había algo en ella que era diferente a las demás, que equivocado estaba al creer que todas las mujeres eran iguales cuando enfrente tenía una que rompía con todas sus expectativas. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la dulce melodía.

**umi wo mite-itara totsuzen ni**

**tsuyoki ni natte sakenda hito**

**mienai yakusoku wo shinjite**

**hitasura tabi wo tsudzuke'ru hito**

**un ga warui to boyaku hito**

**nanika ga chigau to nayamu hito**

**kimi wa boku nanda**

**boku wa kimi nanda**

**kawaii hito wo mamoritai**

**yawai jibun ni sawaritai**

**ima made ichido mo shitai koto no nai**

**sayonara no iikata**

**kuchi kara kobore ochita uta**

**karada no uchigawa de hikaru genseki 1**

**kimi wa boku nanda**

**boku wa kimi nanda**

**kore kara no koto kangae nagara**

**itsu no ma ni ka nete shimatta toki**

**kowarenai to omotte'ta mono ga**

**akkenaku kowarechatta toki**

**waza to warui koto wo shitai toki**

**yuuyake ga mune ni haitta toki**

**kimi wa boku nanda**

**boku wa kimi nanda**

**la la la lala lala la la**

**la la la lala lala laa**

Cuando las últimas notas del piano se escucharon, Matt comenzó a abrir sus ojos, que inmediatamente se posaron en la chica, está estaba un poco roja, pero al parecer haber cantado la había relajado también, cosa que a él le pasaba cuando tocaba su guitarra.

Cantas hermoso- dijo simplemente el chico de cabello rubio con una seductora sonrisa viendo a la pelirroja directamente a sus ojos. La chica volvió a sonrojarse hasta las orejas y miró al piso.

Gra…gracias- apenas pudo decir la chica, pero cuando levantó la vista se encontró con unos profundos ojos azules que la veían intensamente, aquella mirada la había paralizado por completo, además también el hecho de que el rostro del chico se encontraba a penas a pocos centímetros de su cara, estaba perdida en aquel profundo mar. Sus rostros poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse, a cada segundo la distancia era más corta, hasta que de repente, el sonido de la alarma del reloj de Sora sonó en el momento más inoportuno. Ambos se quedaron viendo completamente rojos.

Eh, este, me tengo que ir, adiós Matt- dijo Sora agarró sus cosas y salió corriendo. Matt aún continuaba paralizado, el rostro de la chica había estado a escasos 5 milímetros del de él, por alguna razón el haber escuchado la voz de Sora, había avivado el sentimiento que ya había estado creciendo por ella dentro de él, tanto que fue casi involuntario cuando comenzó a acercarse a ella. Matt se quedó pensando a cerca de lo que había pasado estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente una voz lo conocida lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

Hola Matt¿hoy tenías práctica?- dijo un chico de cabello café alborotado curioso.

Tai- fue lo único que dijo el chico rubio.

¿Y ahora que te pasa? Te noto extraño- dijo el chico al notar la peculiaridad del comportamiento de su amigo, distraído.

Tai, estoy enamorado- confesó el chico tan inesperadamente que la boca de Tai cayó hasta el suelo.

¿Qué has dicho!- gritó Tai impresionado.

Que, creo que estoy enamorado- dijo el chico ahora mucho más rojo.

No puedo creerlo ¿tu enamorado¿El chico "jamás me voy a enamorar" ya cayó?- decía Tai con la "discreción" por delante -¿Y quién es la chica que logró el milagro?-

Sora…-

Fin de capítulo----

_Este es el capítulo 7, como lo prometí puse más romance con Sora y Matt, je, je, espero que sea de su agrado. En el fic puse una canción que cómo ya había dicho antes pertenece al Sountrack de la película de Escaflowne, es una de mis de mis canciones favoritas y siempre me imagino como si Sora la cantara, creo que es algo que va con su estilo de voz (he oído las canciones de Sora je, je), espero que les haya gustado, les recomiendo el soundtrack de Escaflowne si algún día tienen la oportunidad de escucharlo (para los que no lo han oído), aquí les tengo una traducción un poco burda de la canción (Por que luego ha pasado que te ponen una canción y tu no sabes ni que monjitas te dice jajaja) . A propósito, posiblemente me tarde en actualizar, tengo entregas de trabajos finales y el estudio es primero. Talvez pueda mandarles el siguiente capítulo la próxima semana. Gracias por seguir mi historia. Y por favor estaré esperando sus REVIEWS. Chayito._

_xxxxPrissChanxxxx C-)y_

**Tú quien de repente te hechas a correr**

**debajo de un feliz cielo azul.**

**Tú que hablas de corazón a corazón con un amigo**

**en un día lluvioso.**

**Tu que dejaste que el gato que cuidaste muriera.**

**Tú que conoces el fin de la vida.**

**Tú eres yo.**

**Yo soy tú.**

**Tú quien miró hacia el mar**

**que de repente se volvió agresivo y tormentoso.**

**Tú que crees en una promesa que no se ha cumplido**

**y determinado continuas con tu viaje.**

**Tú que te quejas de tener mala suerte.**

**Tú que te preocupas si algo está mal.**

**Tú eres yo.**

**Yo soy tú.**

**Yo quiero proteger a alguien tierno**

**Yo que quiero ocultar mi débil ser.**

**Una manera de despedirme**

**cosa que jamás he hecho antes…**

**Una canción simplemente sale de mis labios.**

**Una áspera roca que brilla como un diamante**

**sólo para mí.**

**Tú eres yo.**

**Yo soy tú.**

**Cuando has estado reflexionando que va a pasar**

**de ahora en adelante.**

**Y te has quedado dormido antes de que lo notaras.**

**Cuando lo que has pensado no se ha olvidado**

**pero pronto olvidarás todo.**

**Cuando quieres hacer algo malo a propósito.**

**Cuando el atardecer ha llegado a tu corazón.**

**Tú eres yo**

**Yo soy tú **

**la la la lala lala la la**

**la la la lala lala laa**


	8. Miedo

Capítulo 8: Miedo.

Perdón por el gran retraso que tuve pero no tenía computadora y luego por causa de fuerzas mayores no he podido continuar, pero no se preocupen que esta historia llegará hasta el final. Gracias por los reviews que me han mandado, he aquí la contestación de ellos.

**Hillary: **que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo 7, en este van a pasar cosas más interesantes creo yo, espero que lo disfrutes, perdón por el gran retraso.

**Aska Ishida: **He aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero también lo disfrutes.

**SkuAg: **Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, aquí regreso con un nuevo capítulo.

**Angel Nemesis: **Gracias también por haber dedicado un poco de tu tiempo a leer y conocer mi historia. La verdad es que si Matt fue demasiado odioso al principio, pero creo que era de esperar de una persona que se creía el centro del mundo y que de repente lo trataran como una persona normal lo espantó.

**Kibun no tenshi: **Verdad que sí está padre la canción de "Call your name" me alegro que compartas mi opinión. Perdón si no actualicé, pero pasaron muchas cosas en estos TRES MESES! Que no actualicé, trataré de que no vuelva a ocurrir. Que bueno que te ha gustado hasta donde está y espero que este capítulo te guste. Por cierto Sora si tiene un tema y se llama "Shinny days".

**Kari: **Perdón por la tardanza, aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

**BLAck soPHIa: **Graciias por dedicarle de tu tiempo para leer mi fic, que bueno que te gustó, por ti y por lo que lo siguen llegaré hasta el final.

**Alexeigirl: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, y en efecto, Sora tiene una voz más hermosa que la de Mimí por que la de esta aún sigue siendo muy aguda e infantil, en cambio la de Sora es una delicia para lo que seria temas tranquilos.

**Izumi Frontier: **Que bueno que te gustó y una vez más perdón por haberme tardado en actualizar.

**Sorita-DG1: **Que bueno que te haya gustado y la verdad creo que me cuesta un poco de trabajo poner escenas realmente románticas, pero hago mi esfuerzo ¿eh? Jajaja.

**Sakura-hop: **Bueno los sentimientos de ambos se revelaran a su debido tiempo la mayoría de tus preguntas se contestarán en este capítulo.

Matt se encontraba viendo la entrada de una floristería, parecía indeciso, no sabía si entrar o largarse de ahí, después de la plática que había tenido hace ya unas semanas con su amigo de cabello alborotado, había tomado la decisión de conquistar a la chica de la que estaba enamorado, tenía pensado entrar a pedir un ramo de rosas rojas y luego dirigirse al apartamento de la pelirroja.

----Recuerdo----

-Vaya, de verdad que me cayó de sorpresa esa noticia amigo- decía un chico de cabello café alborotado poniendo su mano en la parte posterior en la cabeza. Ambos estaban en un parque sentados en una colina con un gran árbol que les daba sombra.

-Tai ¿a ti te gusta Sora?- preguntó el chico rubio con un semblante muy preocupado.

-No ¿Cómo crees?- decía el chico con despreocupación.

-Pero si tú siempre hablas con mucho cariño de ella, además de que siempre cuidas de que nada malo le pase- decía el rubio incrédulo.

-Bueno, es normal que le tenga mucho cariño, digo, hemos sido mejores amigos desde que tenemos memoria, el cariño que le tengo es más de como una hermana, no permitiría que nada malo le pase- explicó el chico de cabello café. Matt se quedaba callado.

-Bueno, creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes- dijo finalmente Tai.

-¿Pero cómo?- decía el rubio intrigado.

-Sólo se tú mismo- dijo simplemente el chico.

-¿Y como sabes que funcionará?- dijo el rubio molesto.

-Bueno, me funcionó a mí- dijo el Tai sonrojado y rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- dijo el rubio atónito de lo que acababa de escuchar – Tai ¿tienes novia?-

-Je, je, que pena, pero sí, la única persona que lo sabe es Sora- dijo el chico sonrojado y con una tímida sonrisa.

-¡¿Y se cuando se supone que me lo ibas a decir!- dijo el chico un poco indignado.

-Bueno, en primera, apenas llevo tres semanas de noviazgo y en segunda, nunca me lo preguntaste- dijo el chico encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es?- dijo el chico rubio curioso.

-La conoces, es Maki- dijo Tai.

-Vaya, no me lo esperaba- dijo Matt un poco sorprendido.

-Bueno, como sea, ¿Por qué no le regalas un ramo de flores a Sora, la invitas a salir y luego le sueltas la sopa? Sabes, las flores favoritas de Sora son las rosas rojas- dijo el chico con una mirada traviesa.

-Tai, no es tan fácil como parece-

-¿Por qué no debería de serlo?-

-Tai, recuerda que fui muy grosero con Sora cuando la conocí, no puedo simplemente llegar y decirle "hola Sora ¿sabes qué? Te amo" no, no es así de fácil.-

-¿Por qué no? Digo Sora es una persona comprensible, no creo que te guarde rencor sólo por que hayan empezado con el pie equivocado, además ella es de las personas que te contesta con el corazón, ella sabrá como responder a tus sentimientos- dijo Tai. Matt sólo se quedó callado su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte.

----Fin de recuerdo----

Cerró los ojos, suspiró profundo y decidido se metió dentro de la floristería.

-¡Señorita, quisiera un ramo de rosas rojas por favor!- dijo el chico entrando bruscamente y alzando la voz debido al nerviosismo que llevaba, había estado tan nervioso que sus movimientos habían sido demasiado toscos. La floristería era un agradable lugar y tenía de alguna manera un ambiente cálido.

-En un momento le atendemos- se escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado del muro que estaba detrás del mostrador. Luego de la puerta salió un chico alto de cabellos azules –Así que un ramo de rosas- decía el chico con una sonrisa de cortesía.

-¡¿RYu!- gritó Yamato sorprendido y espantado

-¡Ishida-san!- gritó Ryu sorprendido al darse cuenta de la presencia de Yamato -¡Pero que demonios haces tú aquí!- gritaron ambos al unísono y apuntándose con el dedo.

-¿Pero que sucede? ¿Por qué gritas tanto Ryu?- se oyó una tercera voz al otro lado de la puerta, la misma que había recibido al principio a Yamato. Luego la silueta de una chica salió del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡¿Sora!- gritó aún más sorprendido Matt y comenzó a sonrojarse ante la situación en la que estaba.

-Oh, Matt, ¡que sorpresa!- dijo Sora con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Pero que hacen ustedes dos en este lugar?- preguntó el rubio al no poder explicarse la situación.

-Eso a ti no te importa- gritó Ryu encaprichado.

-Ya, ya- dijo Sora posando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, que de por sí era muy celoso, sobretodo con ella –No te preocupes yo me encargo de este cliente, no necesitamos que espantes a la gente que viene a darnos el trabajo, así que tu ve a preguntar a mamá si necesita ayuda ¿ok?- dijo Sora llevando a su hermano con sus manos sobre su espalda, Ryu no hizo otra cosa más que darle una mirada asesina a Matt, la cual lo puso nervioso, y obedecer las órdenes de su hermanita ya que aún siendo más pequeña que él, podía actuar con más sentido común.

-Lo lamento, a veces no se que hacer con él- dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

-No, no hay problema- dijo Yamato sumamente nervioso.

-Ven pasa- dijo Sora invitando a pasar la puerta detrás del mostrador que daba entrada a los viveros del negocio. Matt se quedó callado y observó la belleza de aquel lugar que era como un pequeño campo lleno de diversas flores y además añadiéndole la presencia de una hermosa ninfa que cuida de ellas.- ¿dijiste un ramo de rosas?-la voz de Sora lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?- dijo Matt saliendo de su trance. Sora se rió por la distracción.

-Venías por una ramo de rosas ¿no?- aquellas palabras hicieron regresar al chico a la realidad y se dio cuenta que estaba en problemas su rostro de repente se puso completamente rojo. -Ah, eh, yo- trataba de decir algo pero no podía.

-¿Son para tu mamá?- preguntó la pelirroja pero, temiendo la respuesta, que para su mala suerte se convirtió en una negativa, por un momento el semblante de la chica se volvió triste y esbozó una débil y triste sonrisa. –Son para una chica en especial ¿verdad?- el chico aún con la cara más roja no podía ver a la chica a los ojos temiendo no poder contener sus sentimientos, sólo asintió mirando el suelo. La chica cerró los ojos y dio un profundo suspiro, para su desgracia era la encargada de la tienda y no podía mezclar sus sentimientos con el trabajo, si se encontraba triste, su arreglo de flores sería triste y su cliente no quedaría satisfecho y no era bueno para el negocio. Con las fuerzas que la identifican disimuló lo más que pudo. –Bueno, necesito saber un poco de que tipo de obsequio quieres entregar- dijo la chica con una muy bien fingida sonrisa aunque su corazón estuviera llorando. –Si te vas a declarar, lo mejor será un arreglo de rosas rojas- dijo la chica caminando hacia el final del pasillo en donde estaba un pequeño pabellón de rosas rojas, tomó unas tijeras y unos gruesos guantes de una mesita, se los puso y con las tijeras comenzó a cortar delicadamente tomando cada rosa del tallo.

-Lo más importante es cortar las rosas con amor y delicadeza para que permanezcan bellas por más tiempo- explicaba la pelirroja mientras cortaba las flores y poco a poco juntaba un ramo –Y dime ¿Ella ya sabe lo que sientes?- Yamato se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta, pues había estado observando todos los movimientos de la chica como hipnotizado por lo que lucía más relajado.

-N-no, aún no lo sabe- respondió simplemente.

-Bueno, eso significa que el ramo debe de dar una buena primera impresión para asegurar el sí- dijo la chica, su rostro se había llenado de una tristeza profunda, todo era como cavar su propia tumba para luego meterse en ella, pero como estaba de espaldas al chico, este no lo notó.

-¿Desde cuando trabajas aquí?- preguntó el rubio para cambiar el tema.

-Bueno, se podría decir que siempre lo he hecho, es un negocio familiar. En realidad, más que una floristería es una escuela de arreglos florales- dijo la chica luego de haber juntado el ramo de rosas para después dirigirse hacia un pequeño lugar donde se encontraban plantadas unas pequeñas flores blancas que acomodó alrededor de todo el ramo creando un hermoso obsequio.

-Mi madre es la directora-continuó la chica-mientras ella esta dando clases, mi hermano y yo atendemos el lugar. Aunque de vez en cuando tengo que subir a dar una que otra clase- dijo la chica luego de dirigirse hacia una mesita en donde se encontraba una pequeña pila de papel celofán transparente y en volvió el ramo con el para finalmente rematarlo con un hermoso moño de color rojo.

-¿También das clases? Eso suena interesante- dijo el chico, la chica solo se limitó a sonreír por el comentario del chico.

-Toma- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y le dio el ramo, cuando el chico lo recibió se provocó un pequeño roce de sus dedos causando que ambos sonrojaran, Sora volteó la cara apenada para que el chico no se diera cuenta que el rubor había invadido sus mejillas, pero al hacer eso no notó como las de él se sonrojaban también.

-¿Cuánto te debo?- preguntó el chico para cambiar el tema.

-Ah, no es nada, esta va por cuenta de la casa- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-¡No! ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡No puedo aceptarlo!- dijo el chico alarmado.

-Insisto y no aceptaré un no por respuesta- dijo la chica insistentemente.

-Eh, Sora, tengo que decirte algo- dijo el chico repentinamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la chica curiosa.

-Lo que pasa es que yo…-intentó decir el chico pero algo lo interrumpió. Ryu había entrado a la habitación repentinamente junto con la madre de Sora.

-Sora hija, necesito que cubras la clase de esta hora- dijo la madre de Sora quien vestía elegantemente un kimono color azul turquesa.

-En seguida voy mamá- dijo Sora –Lo lamento Matt, me tengo que ir, nos veremos después- terminó de decir la chica y más que como una excusa se fue de ahí.

-Eres el chico que trajo a Sora la otra noche ¿verdad?- dijo la Madre de Sora dirigiéndose al rubio.

-Sí- se limitó a decir el chico ya que naturalmente el de pocas palabras.

-Muchas gracias por haberlo hecho, te estoy agradecida- dijo la Sr. Takenouchi mientras daba una pequeña pero muy formal reverencia que puso tan nerviosa a Yamato que al responder lo hizo bruscamente. La señora aún teniendo un hijo de 22 años lucía joven y hermosa, muy parecida a Sora según la opinión de Matt.

-¿Te gustaría venir a ver nuestra escuela?- preguntó repentinamente la Sra. Takenouchi.

-¿De verdad puedo?- dijo Matt incrédulamente.

-Claro hijo- dijo la señora con una amable sonrisa, sonrisa que le había heredado a su pequeña hija –Ryu, corazón, haz el favor de llevar al joven a la clase de principiantes-

-Si madre- dijo el joven muchacho a regañadientes.

Ryu dirigió a Yamato por una serie de pasillos hasta llegar a un salón de puesta corrediza, al entrar había varias señoras de edad avanzada y uno que otros pequeños niños sentados sobre sus rodillas y frente ellos una mesa de suelo con materiales para la clase, el profesor aún no había llegado.

-Bueno, busca en donde sentarte, yo me tengo que retirar por que tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Ryu alejándose. Matt estaba dispuesto a entrar al salón cuando la voz de Ryu lo detuvo.

-Ishida, por cierto, disculpa si he sido grosero, si Sora ve algo bueno en ti, no tengo por que ser así, espero que entiendas- termino de decir el chico y se alejó.

-"¿Qué Sora ve algo bueno en mí? ¿Que significa eso?"- pensó el chico desconcertado mientras se dirigía a un lugar vacío.

Después de unos 5 minutos, la puesta corrediza se abrió y la maestra entró al salón, Matt casi se cae de espaldas al darse cuenta de que la maestra era nada más y nada menos que Sora y lo que más lo impresionaba era lo hermosa que se veía, de alguna manera se había recogido su corto y rojizo cabello en un elegante chongo y vestía al igual que su madre un elegante kimono color azul cielo. Cuando Sora notó la presencia de Matt no pudo evitar sonrojarse y darle una tímida sonrisa a la que Yamato respondió de la misma manera. Mientras daba la clase no pudo evitar dar continuas miradas hacia donde estaba el chico que al igual que ella no le apartaba la vista. Después de haberle explicado durante un buen rato a una señora el como arreglar su florero sin romper las ramas de las flores sin que se rompieran, la pelirroja volteó nuevamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Matt, pero ya no se encontraba ahí, y en su lugar sólo estaba el ramo de rosas abandonado.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yamato estaba sentado en la misma colina en la que le había confesado a Tai los sentimientos por la pelirroja, el mismo donde había decidido darle a conocer sus sentimientos y el mismo donde ahora había decidido dejarlo mejor así. El haberla visto tan hermosa en su traje, tan entregada en sus compromisos le hizo sentir que la chica era inalcanzable para él, era irónico, él era el que gozaba de fama y popularidad, cualquier chica que el quisiera estaría encantada de estar a su lado y sin embargo era ella la inalcanzable para él. Tenía miedo de no ser correspondido, tenía miedo al rechazo, Sora era la única persona que podría ser capaz de lastimar sus sentimientos, el siempre había sido tan frío, tan carente de emociones como esa, era como si el siempre hubiera estado en un invierno permanente y luego… llegó ella como un Sol en primavera derritió la nieve de su corazón y los cerezos comenzaron a florecen en su corazón en forma de capullos a punto de abrirse para dejar escapar todo ese sentimiento que había nacido por ella. Tenía miedo de perderla, perder a la persona que había causado tal milagro, no podía permitírselo ya que eso le dolería más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

-¿Matt?- de repente una inesperada voz interrumpió los pensamientos del chico, tal fue su sorpresa al ver que Sora se encontraba a espaldas de él.

-¿Sora? ¿Qué…que haces aquí?- preguntó el chico aún sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Se te olvidó esto- dijo la chica tímidamente con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y extendiendo hacia él el ramo de rosas. Matt se le quedó viendo un momento a hermoso obsequio que sostenía la pelirroja en sus manos como pensando si tomarlo o no, al final solo volteó la cara lentamente y agachó la mirada con un semblante triste y melancólico.

-Matt ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la chica preocupada por el extraño comportamiento del chico y sentándose a su lado –Te fuiste sin despedirte y dejaste el ramo de rosas que era para…-se detuvo no pudo continuar ya que decir esas palabras le causaba dolor.

-Creo que ya no son necesarias, lo siento- dijo Matt sin quitar la triste mirada del piso. Sora lo miraba con compasión, su dolor le dolía.

-No te des por vencido- dijo finalmente la chica después de unos momentos de silencio.

-¿Eh?- dijo el chico ante tal inesperado comentario.

-Si de verdad te gusta, díselo- dijo la chica, ahora era Matt quien la miraba y Sora quien miraba al piso.

-Pero, no estoy seguro de sus sentimientos, estoy seguro que no me ama ¿Qué pasará si no soy correspondido? ¿Qué pasará si después se aleja de mí? No podría soportarlo- dijo el chico de ojos azules apretando el puño por impotencia y cerrando los ojos.

-Eres una persona maravillosa Matt, creo que si eres tu mismo no habrá que temer- dijo la chica simulando nuevamente una sonrisa.

-Que curioso, Tai me dijo exactamente lo mismo- dijo Matt con una leve sonrisa –Bien… entonces seré sincero- dijo Matt tomando coraje desde lo más profundo de su ser se levantó de donde estaba y miró fija y decididamente a la chica - Sora, me gustas mucho-.

------Fin de capítulo------

Por fin acabe el capítulo 8. Ahora si que me tomé un largo tiempo para terminarlo, lo lamento pero estos tres meses estuve completamente incomunicada, incluso con mis amigos, mi computadora se descompuso, luego se la llevaron, lo único que podía hacer para entretenerme era viendo la tele -- y jugando nintendo (:p) ja,ja,ja, mientras estuve de baquetona volví a notar que pasaron Digimon adventure y no me la perdía, sobre todo porque comencé a notar leves soratos en la serie (no se si ya será trauma pero yo los ví ja, ja, ja) les prometo que no volveré a tardarme tanto tiempo en actualizar, bueno no tres meses, mil disculpas nuevamente y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Prisschan P


	9. Te amo

Hola a todos! Tal vez después de que diga esto va a haber muchos reclamos por parte de ustedes, o a lo mejor se sorprenden, o se alegran u bueno lo que sucede es que este es el penúltimo capítulo ----, sí como lo escucharon, este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic , así que espero que lo disfruten ya que el desenlace se acerca. Aquí están las respuestas a los reviews que he recibido.

**Sorita-DG1: **_Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, la verdad siento un gran alivio de que no hubiera recriminaciones por la tardanza de la historia, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, así que por nada del mundo pienses que tus reviews ni los de nadie se me van a hacer aburridos, al contrario me encanta recibirlos y leerlos, espero que este capítulo te guste y._

**kibun No Tenshi: **_ Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo, no sabes la felicidad que me da el que estés al pendiente de mi fic y a me siento culpable por haber hecho esperar tanto a la gente que sigue mi fanfiction hasta el final y se aunque desgraciadamente el capítulo final se acerca, seguiré en las ligas con otro fic. Chayito_

**Quietshade: **_Hola, que bueno que hayas estado leyendo mi fic, yo también he estado al pendiente de los tuyos 0 , y la verdad me gusta que me manden reviews por que te dan ganas se seguir escribiendo si vas bien, o mejorar la historia si vas mal, además me puedo dar una idea de cuantas personas han leído mi fic. Nos seguiremos viendo._

**Alexeigirl: **_Me he estado esforzando por dar profundidad a Yamato y ver como va madurando mientras pasa la historia y aunque no soy tan buena escritora como tú (eres mi ídolo por "Mi más grande anhelo" que es de lo mejor que he leído), me alegra que te pueda parecer interesante mi fic al que le he puesto mucho coco. Nos "veremos" luego._

**Atori-chan: **_Je, je, je, perdón por haberte dejado intrigada, así que traté de hacerlo lo más rápido posible._

**Adriannita: **_Me da mucho gusto saber que alguien más está siguiendo los pasos de mi fic, muchas gracias por el tiempo que le has estado dedicando a mi historia ya que me anima mucho encontrar nuevas personas que están al pendiente de mis historias. _

Capítulo 9: Te amo.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Sora con la mirada fija en los ojos azules del chico, ojos que tenían un brillo especial, un brillo que nunca había visto en ellos anteriormente.

-Que tú me gustas mucho- repitió el joven. Sora miró impresionada el ramo de rosas que aún sostenía en sus manos, aún no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

-Pero, esto no puede ser- dijo la chica levantándose en seco -¡Tu no puedes enamorarte de mí, así que no juegues conmigo!- gritó la Sora, unas traviesas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a correr, alejarse a toda velocidad de ahí, sin embargo Yamato no se lo permitió pues la tomó rápidamente del brazo impidiendo su huída.

-¡¿Por qué te vas!- gritó Yamato apretando levemente la mano con la que sujetaba la mano de la chica-¡Dime por que no puedes gustarme! ¡¿Por que no puedo interesarme en ti! ¡Se que eres demasiado para mí, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento!- la mirada de Yamato lucía entre una mezcla de consternación y enojo.

-¡Pero si yo soy una chica común y corriente! ¡No soy ni una modelo, ni una cantante! ¡No soy linda y mucho menos inalcanzable!- dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos. El semblante del chico se suavizó y tomó a la chica entre sus brazos, al principio ella se resistió un poco, pero después comenzó a llorar sobre su hombro.

-Pero yo no necesito a ninguna modelo ni artista ni cantante, yo te necesito sólo a ti ¿lo entiendes? Una chica hermosa, decidida, valiente, tierna, no hay nada más perfecto que eso, Sora el volverte a encontrar me hizo darme cuenta lo mucho que te necesito y de lo mucho que te extrañe, lo mucho que me hacías falta desde aquella vez en que caíste como un ángel encima de mí- Yamato podía sentir una extraña sensación al tener a aquella chica entre sus brazos finalmente, pudo sentir lo delgado y atlético que era su cuerpo, el equilibrio perfecto entre lo frágil y el acero, la calidez que emanaba y el olor a flores que emitía.

-Entonces recuerdas todo lo que pasó en el campamento- dijo la chica, había dejado de llorar y tenía su rostro apoyado el torso del chico.

-Hasta el más mínimo detalle- dijo Yamato, su rostro emanaba ternura.

---Recuerdo---

Era casi el final de aquel campamento de verano, después de aquel accidente del árbol, la niña del sombrero azul y el niño de la armónica habían creado lazos muy fuertes a pesar de haber pasado tan poco tiempo juntos. Sora y Yamato se encontraban detrás de un arbusto recordando todo lo que había pasado en el verano.

-Es una lástima que acabara ¿no es cierto?- dijo un pequeño niño rubio con una camisa verde de cuello mirando hacia el horizonte y una sonrisa triste.

-Si- se limitó a decir la pequeña pelirroja.

-Lo peor, será regresar a tu antigua vida-siguió comentando Matt- al menos en este lugar logre olvidarme de todos mis problemas.

-Si también yo- el chico había causado el interés y expectación de Sora -¿Qué te sucedió a ti?

-Mis padres están separados, mi hermano está en este mismo campamento y cuando sea la hora de regresar pasará mucho tiempo para volverlo a ver- la mirada de Matt se puso muy triste.

-Sabes, mis papás se separaron también, aún no se divorcian, pero mi papá se fue muy lejos llevándose a mi hermano y no los he visto en mucho tiempo, pero me he comportado muy grosera con mamá, no tiene la culpa de todo lo que pasó, ni ella ni papá, tal vez debieron separarse un poco porque las cosas se han calmado y mi papá parece estar más calmado, talvez debo poner de mi parte para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes-

-Si puede ser- estipuló simplemente el chico. Sora lo miró preocupada, el chico parecía muy afectado por el hecho de que tenía que separarse de su hermano así que se acercó al chico y le dio un fuerte y cálido abrazó que causó la impresión y el sonrojo del solitario rubio.

-Mi mamá antes me decía que cuando un niño se sentía triste, un abrazo lo hará sentirse mejor- dijo Sora con una voz cálida que provocó que Yamato se sintiera mucho mejor y correspondió al abrazo de la chica más como una necesidad de sentirse amado y comprendido por alguien.

-Te prometo que te buscaré- dijo Matt mientras seguía abrazado de la chica.

-Te estaré esperando- concluyó Sora.

--------Fin de Recuerdo--------

-Yo, yo creía que no era correspondida- oyó la voz de la chica susurrar desde sus brazos, el delicado sonido de las palabras de Sora habían sacado a Matt de sus recuerdos, al comprender bien lo que dijo la miró impresionado y estiró sus brazos para poder ver su rostro.

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo el chico queriéndose cerciorar si lo que había oído no había sido un producto de su imaginación.

-Yo creí que la última persona en la que te fijarías sería en mí- dijo la chica mirando a los ojos al chico y dándole una sonrisa tímida- cuando pediste aquellas flores, pensé en resignarme y desear tu felicidad-

-Pero Sora, tú eres mi felicidad- dijo el chico tiernamente y posando una mano sobre sus cálidas mejillas luego lenta y titubeantemente acercó su rostro a el de ella, Sora lentamente fue cerrando los ojos cuando comenzó a sentir un ligero y tímido roce sobre sus labios. Los labios de la chica eran tan dulces como Yamato se lo había imaginado, aquella textura había causado en él la necesidad de probarlos más, explorarlos más detalladamente, el beso poco a poco subió la intensidad ya que la necesidad de estar con ella había crecido con el tiempo, Sora colaboró en el abrazo y rodeó con sus brazos el duro y frondoso torso de el chico, era una fusión simplemente perfecta, luego comenzaron a separarse lentamente pero no dejaron de abrazarse, ella solo acomodó su cabeza sobre su pecho y el acomodó su cabeza delicadamente sobre la de ella.

-Te amo- unas simples palabras habían surgido de la boca del chico causando que Sora se sonrojara.

-Yo también te amo-fue la respuesta.

Era un día cálido, un chico rubio tomaba un atajo a su escuela pasando el parque, se veía un poco cansado y malhumorado.

-Demonios, estar en práctica a esta hora de la mañana, así no puedo ver a Sora, en estos momentos debe seguir durmiendo- decía el chico para sus adentros mientras caminaba distraídamente.

-Hola Matt- una voz lo llamó desde atrás.

-¡Sora!- dijo Yamato alegremente al ver a la chica, Sora contenta corrió hacia donde estaba el chico y lo abrazó.

-Pero que haces por aquí tan temprano- dijo Matt alegremente por haber podido ver a la pelirroja desde tan temprano.

-Lo que sucede es que la próxima semana es la final del torneo nacional y como va a ser un partido muy difícil tengo que esforzarme para poder pasar olimpiadas juveniles- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo, eso significa que no podremos vernos tan seguido- dijo Matt con un tono desairado.

-Si, es cierto- afirmó la chica un poco desilusionada al darse cuenta de la realidad del asunto- y tú ¿que haces por aquí tan temprano? Digo para mí es normal, pero tu vas a llegar más temprano que de costumbre-

-Práctica de la banda- dijo Matt simplemente –Oye que te parece si después de tu entrenamiento pasas al gimnasio a ver mi práctica de la tarde.

-Es una buena idea, te prometo que pasaré en cuanto acabe mi práctica de tenis - dijo la chica contenta. Yamato la miró contento y le brindó una sonrisa.

-Es todo por hoy Sora- decía Ryu después de haber derrotado a su hermana en un partido muy difícil.

-Aún no es suficiente- dijo Sora levantándose pesadamente del piso, estaba toda rasguñada y sucia de la cara, tenía dificultades para respirar debido a la agitación.

-Escucha bien Sora, si te lastimas hoy, no podrás jugar la próxima semana, ya estás en los límites- dijo Ryu regañando a su hermana –descansa, el entrenamiento seguirá mañana, vamos a casa- mientras decía esto Ryu estaba dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-Ah es cierto, lo siento Ryu pero tengo que ir a otro lugar, nos vemos en casa- dijo la chica dándose la vuelta dispuesta a irse pero su hermano se lo impidió tomándola del brazo.

-Se puede saber a donde vas ahora jovencita, ¿Qué acaso no sabes que es tarde?-

-Quedé de verme con Yamato después de la práctica, no te preocupes el me llevará a casa- dijo Sora liberándose del suave agarre de su hermano y salió despidiéndose con una sonrisa su hermano no pudo hacer más que dejarla ir y verla mientras se alejaba ya que sin que Sora lo notara había recuperado las energías al recordar su cita con aquel muchacho, simplemente se limitó a suspirar.

Cuando Sora llegó al gimnasio la puerta estaba cerrada. Un poco titubeante se atrevió a tocar la puerta del gimnasio. Al principio nadie contestó pero después pudo oír unos pasos detrás de la puerta y como la abrían, esto hizo que el pulso de Sora se acelerara rápidamente debido al nerviosismo que tenía.

-Hola ¿y tu quién eres?- dijo el chico que había salido del gimnasio y miraba a Sora con expectación, el chico tenía el cabello negro y corto y era además un chico apuesto.

-Ah, yo…-trató de decir Sora pero su mente se había quedado en blanco. El chico luego pasó su mano sobre su cabeza con un aire de cansancio.

-Mira, ahora estamos en práctica, las admiradoras no pueden pasar, pero como eres muy linda te daré chance de salir conmigo un día- dijo el chico de cabello negro a Sora tomándola de la barbilla, está inesperada confesión la hizo ponerse sumamente nerviosa y estaba completamente roja, no podía decirle a ese chico que no venía en busca de él, pero algo la salvó de esa situación, un gran coscorrón hizo que el chico parara su pequeño ligue.

-¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella!- Matt había salido desde atrás al darse cuenta que Sora había llegado y era cortejada por su compañero de banda Takashi.

-¡Hay! ¡Pero que brusco eres Yamato!- Dijo Takashi sobándose el golpe que le había propinado su compañero de grupo. Sora se había espantado un poco por el golpe pero estabas más aliviada por haberse librado de aquel chico tan insistente.

-¡Ya deja de hacer tonterías! ¡A ella ni se te ocurra acercártele!- dijo Matt un poco alterado y molesto.

-Ay, ya, no sabía que ella venía por ti, lo lamento- Dijo Takashi dirigiéndose a Sora.

-Ah… no hay problema- respondió nerviosa la pelirroja.

-Pero dime Matt ¿Qué es ella para ti?- dijo Takashi maliciosamente hacia Yamato.

-¡¿Eh!- el rubio se había puesto un poco nervioso por culpa de su amigo.

-Digo, por que sí no es nada tuyo, no te molestará que la invite a salir ¿verdad? Ella es muy linda- Una cualidad de Takashi era que era demasiado lanzado en lo que respecta a chicas, en resumen, un casanova.

-Idiota, ella es mi novia- dijo Matt molesto.

-¡¿Qué!- gritó Takashi y la boca casi se le cae al piso, después sorprendido volteó a ver a la chica que estaba roja y mirando al piso.

-Je, je, lo siento- dijo finalmente el chico llevándose una mano a la cabeza y con una pequeña gotita de sudor.

-Je, no hay problema- contestó Sora con una de sus respectivas sonrisas mientras que Matt aún asesinaba a su compañero de grupo con la mirada.

-Bueno, por lo que veo Matt tiene muy buenos gustos- dijo Takashi con un muy leve sonrojo y acercando su rostro al de Sora para poder verla mejor –Si un día te aburres de él búscame a mí, soy mil veces más carismático que este témpano de hielo- finalizó el chico dirigiéndose a Sora causando el sonrojo de la chica y un gran disgusto por parte de Matt y antes de que Takashi lo pudiera anticipar el rubio le había propinado otro gran coscorrón.

-¡¡¡Auch!- se quejó el chico sentándose de cuclillas y con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Ya vámonos Sora!- dijo el rubio tomando a la chica de la mano y alejándose de ahí rápidamente. Después pararon a tomar algo a la misma cafetería donde se habían conocido y mientras Yamato bebía una malteada Sora tomaba un helado.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- comenzó a reír de repente la pelirroja.

-De que te ríes- dijo el rubio nervioso, aún un poco molesto y completamente sonrojado.

-Te pusiste celoso- dijo la pelirroja con una extraña mezcla de picardía e ingenuidad.

-¡¡¿¿Qué!- gritó el chico aún más rojo de lo que estaba -¡¡Yo no estaba celoso!-

-¿No?- dijo Sora poniendo cara de borreguito tierno. Aquella mirada bajo todas las defensas de Matt quien sólo suspiró.

- Esta bien, sí estaba celoso, además de que Takashi no dejaba de molestarte.

-A mí me agradó, es un tipo gracioso. Además de que me pareció que sólo estaba bromeando- dijo la chica divertida.

-Sí posiblemente, pero eso no quita que ese sea un casanova de primera- dijo Yamato encaprichado como un pequeño niño haciendo berrinche- cuando conocí a Takashi y comenzamos a formar el grupo, él sólo se había metido para así poder conquistar más chicas-

-Pero a pesar de eso parecen un grupo unido y también parece que se tienen mucho cariño- comentó Sora con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, esos locos son como mi familia y por eso se que nunca te harían daño- al comentario de Matt, Sora sonrió y asintió.

-¿Y cómo vas con tu entrenamiento?- cambió de tema el rubio.

-Ah, pues por ahí voy- dijo la chica un poco desairada- hoy Ryu me derrotó vilmente. El entrenamiento se hizo mucho más duro y me siento un poco impotente por que se me dificulta el seguir a la par del entrenamiento.

-No te presiones, tu eres muy buena en lo que haces, sólo no te esfuerces más de lo que tu cuerpo te pueda dar por que si no todo tu esfuerzo se irá al caño-

-Gracias- dijo la chica con una sonrisa Yamato también le sonrió.

-Abre la boca- dijo después dirigiendo una cuchara con helado a la boca del sorprendido Yamato quién obedientemente abrió la boca para que Sora le pusiera la cuchara con el postre en ella, cuando el chico se terminó de comer el contenido, Sora sonrió contenta. Después de que se hubieron acabado de comer, ambos se dirigieron hacia la casa de la chica y cuando estaban en la entrada pararon para poder despedirse. Habían estado caminando en un muy cómodo silencio, hasta que Yamato habló de repente.

-Sabes, ahora ya entendí por qué nunca me interesó ninguna chica- dijo Matt repentinamente.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo la chica un poco confundida.

-Ahora entiendo que desde el campamento me di cuenta que tú eras la chica ideal para mí, además de que eres única, por eso nunca me interesó ninguna otra chica, por que te esperaba a ti- dijo el rubio mirando tiernamente a Sora, en cambio esta lo miraba completamente sonrojada.

-Incluso algunas personas pensaban que el hecho de que no tuviera una novia oficial hacían extrañas hipótesis acerca del por qué- continuó Yamato bromeando un poco- algunos dijeron que era un mujeriego con miedo al compromiso y otros incluso decían que era gay- Sora no pudo contener la risa por lo último.

-No te rías, el hecho de que Takashi haya confesado una vez en una entrevista que cuidaba mi cabello como mi mayor tesoro comenzaron todos los rumores- dijo el chico poniendo una mueca graciosa debido a que recordó eso- incluso algunas personas a raíz de eso comenzaron a esparcir rumores de que no era rubio natural- Sora quien inútilmente trataba de contener la risa casi se estaba ahogando de tanto reír.

-No entiendo de que te ríes- dijo Matt con una chistosa y tierna mueca de disgusto.

-Lo…ja, ja,ja…lamento- intentaba decir la chica- es que no te imagino pintándote el cabello- terminó limpiándose una lágrima de la mejilla.

-Ya verás- dijo Matt traviesamente y se abalanzó sobre la chica haciéndole cosquillas, Sora se retorcía e intentaba zafarse pero la risa clamaba todas sus fuerzas hasta que Yamato la rodeó en sus brazos y le dio un tierno y dulce beso, poco a poco Sora se fue tranquilizando y colaboró en el beso pasando las manos sobre su cuello, al hacer esto Yamato apretó más el abrazo y profundizó el beso, cuando se separaron ambos se sonrieron mientras seguían abrazados.

-¿Iras al partido?- preguntó Sora cuando se separaron.

-No me lo perdería por nada- contestó el rubio posando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica.

-Sabes, tengo tantas cosas que hacer que la semana se me pasará rápido, y más aún cuando estoy contigo- dijo Sora posando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Matt.

-A mí también amor, a mí también-

Y como profeta, las palabras de la chica se hicieron realidad y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el día del partido final había llegado.

----------------Fin de capítulo----------------

_Por fín he acabado el penúltimo capítulo, la verdad tenía pensado que este iba a ser el último capítulo pero luego decidí hacer uno más, espero que con esta decisión no decaiga la trama de la historia, gracias por los que me han dado reviews y los que no, ¡¡no sean malos! -- Sus reviews son muy importantes para mí. Tengo pensado que al terminar este fic continúe con otro así que el siguiente será a petición popular los temas son (fantasía, aventura) ya tengo una idea de las historias, pero ustedes son los que me ayudaran a decidir cuál será primero. Bueno me retiro y por favor no olviden enviarme sus reviews._

_Atte: Prisschan_


	10. Ella es mía!

_Hola!... Finalmente dará fin este, mi primer fic en este página ¡¡Es genial!...Bueno, les prometo que esté no será un final aburrido…ya que estuve pensando mucho la manera de hacerlo más emocionante así que Yama y Sora no podrán estar tranquilos… juar, juar, juar… Espero que lo disfruten… . …_

_**kibun No Tenshi: **Lo prometido es deuda y con este capítulo termina esta historia…Me halaga que el capítulo pasado te haya gustado y me pone muy contenta de que te haya parecido lindo -/- …Y tienes razón, lo hermoso de una mujer se encuentra en el interior y no en lo físico…Admito que ahora si tardé un poco más en actualizar, pero ya estoy en evaluaciones en mi escuela y el tiempo es un lujo… Te doy un agradecimiento muy especial por haber seguido mi historia y haber dado un review por cada capítulo...Arigatou Gazaimasu…Hasta luego…_

_**Sorita-DG1: **La verdad me gustó que Takashi tuviera tanto éxito, pues claro, tenía que ponerle un poco más de humor a mi historia, lástima que Yama no piense que es encantador al igual que yo…ja, ja, ja… Acerca de las secuelas, estas serán de otra historia, no de "Cuando florecen los cerezos", este fic, es como una realidad alterna, según yo, de si no hubieran ido al digimundo, tengo pensadas realidades alternas otras dos historias y con el tema del digimundo será la serie de secuelas...ya me hice bolas…pero me entiendes ¿no?...(gulp)… Trataré de que este capítulo sea de los mejores, pero hacer un final es muy difícil ya que no puedes dejar satisfechos a todos…Pero veremos que pasa…Gracias por contar con tus reviews en cada capítulo de la historia…Te agradezco todo de corazón…_

_**Atori-chan: **¡¡Verdad que Takashi es Kawaii!...A mí me cayó muy bien…je, je, je…y aunque si se merecía más que un coscorrón, es un chico dulce y lindo…Este es el capítulo final…Muchas gracias Atori-chan por tus reviews de todos los capítulos… en verdad los valoro mucho……espero que te guste el final_

_**Alexeigirl: **Me alegra que de verdad te haya gustado mi fic. ¡I´m so pleased! Y lo que digo es cierto eres una gran escritora y aunque seamos aficionadas, has hacho que al leer una historia me emocionara a tal forma, que si no hubiera sido por que no tenía la historia completa en mis manos, la hubiera devorado completa en ese momento. Creo que todas hacemos un enorme esfuerzo al escribir nuestras historias y eso también provoca que las historias te atrapen por completo…Y bueno no creo que este en duda el hecho de que yo adoro al Sorato y amo todo lo que tenga que estar relacionado con esa pareja…Así que siempre seguiré dando lo mejor de mi para que mis historias sean interesantes para ustedes…Gracias por darme un review en cada capítulo, tus reviews eran de los que siempre esperaba ansiosamente ya que me llenaban de ánimos para seguir escribiendo…Gracias por todo y hasta la próxima amiga…_

_**lady-mercurio: **Muchas gracias…eres muy amable al comentar esas cosas tan lindas de mí 0/./0… Me alegro que también te hayas animado a mandarme un review, así puedo darme la idea de cuantas personas leen o encuentran interesante mi fic…Lástima que es el último capítulo pero te agradezco el tiempo que me regalas para conocer mi fic y leerlo 0.0…Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima…_

_**Quietshade: **Que bueno que te haya gustado la escena "cómica" con Takashi, me alegra mucho por que a mí en lo general este personaje me gusta mucho, ya que yo tenía un amigo igual a él, ja, ja, ja, imagínate nada más…Gracias por tus reviews…Y también gracias por querer seguir los demás fic que llegara a escribir…Te lo agradezco mucho…Hasta la próxima…_

_**Hillary: **La verdad también espero que le vaya bien a Sora en su partido, y tienes razón el Sorato es la pareja mas cute de todas…gracias por todos los reviews que me enviaste…Te lo agradezco mucho…_

**Sora Takenouchi Ishida. **_Me alegra que te haya gustado Takashi, como le dije a Quietshade tengo un amigo que es idéntico a él y me base en el para el personaje de Takashi…Gracias por tus reviews y por querer seguir leyendo mis historias que pudieran llegar a salir…besos y gracias por todo…._

_**Angel Nemesis: **Que bueno que te haya parecido divertido el capítulo pasado. Me alegra de sobre manera que te haya gustado. Por fín ha llegado el día del partido…y algo más disfrútalo. Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic hasta el final._

_-----------------------------------------------_---------

**Capítulo 10: Ella es mía!**

**-------** Sora P.D.V--------

Ha sido una semana difícil, sin embargo, ha sido la más rápida que he visto en toda mi vida. Cuando Maki se enteró de mi noviazgo con Matt, no dejó de gritar y brincar de alegría y de emoción, y como estábamos en un lugar público la gente se nos quedaba viendo como si estuviéramos locas o algo así, ja, ja, ja, el sólo recordar me hace sentir un poco avergonzada, mi amiga suele ser muy expresiva con lo que siente. El poco tiempo libre que tenía, lo dedicaba para estar un poco de tiempo con Matt, desafortunadamente casi no era mucho porque Matt también estaba ocupado con los ensayos para un concierto que van a tener el próximo mes. Los entrenamientos han sido arduos, pero he quedado satisfecha por la notoria mejora que he tenido en los últimos días, incluso Ryu y yo nos fuimos le fin de semana a entrenar al campo, Maki, Tai, Kari, T.K y Matt, fueron por la excusa de un día de campo, pero no pude disfrutarlo mucho ya que mi prioridad eran mis entrenamientos, esto provocaban pequeñas disputas con Maki que decía que debía divertirme de vez en cuando, pero yo le dije que iba a ser poco tiempo el que estaría así. Dos días antes del partido decisivo, Ryu me dijo que me tomara el día para descansar y relajarme, para que en el partido tuviera la mente relajada para dar lo mejor de mí, así que siguiendo su consejo, me tomé el día y no fui a la escuela, así que como dirían, Matt y yo nos fuimos de pinta y pasamos todo el día juntos por primera vez. Sin embargo, he estado sintiendo que algo no está bien, no sé, es como si de repente mientras estoy con Matt sintiera un apretón en el pecho, como si algo estuviera mal, como si algo me inquietara, a lo mejor si estaba muy cansada o son los nervios del partido, supongo que después de que todo pase me sentiré mejor. En estos momentos estoy en medio del pasillo que va a la corte (Así se llama oficialmente la cancha de tenis) , desde aquí se puede oír claramente toda la gente esperando a que los jugadores a quienes vinieron a apoyar sean anunciados y presenciar del partido, el corazón comienza a latirme rápidamente, con una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo.

-¡Y ahora, representando al distrito de Odiaba! ¡Sora Takenouchi!- se oyó la voz del anunciador del otro lado dándome a entender que por fin había llegado mi turno de salir a la corte. Respiré profundamente y comencé a caminar con pasos firmes hacia el final del pasillo, al acercarme a la entrada, la luz del Sol me cegó por unos momentos...había llegado el momento de luchar por aquello por lo que me había estado esforzando tanto.

---------------Fin del P.D.V de Sora---------------

Era un día soleado, las ovaciones crecieron al escuchar el nombre de la jugadora local. Las banderas comenzaron a ondearse por la chica y por lo que representaba, el que Odiaba llegaba por primera vez al final del torneo era una gran hazaña. Sora salió detrás de la puerta que conectaba a las cortes. Muy animada comenzó a saludar al público que la apoyaba y brindó una sonrisa al ver a sus amigos, sus padres y su novio apoyándola.

-¡Representando a Shijuku! ¡Tamaki Rei!- el anunciador gritó el nombre de la que sería la rival del Sora. Del pasillo salió una muchacha alta de cabello rubio amarrado con una coleta alta, era muy atractiva.

Ambas jugadoras se dirigieron al centro de la cancha para decidir en qué cancha comenzaría cada una y para quién sería el primer servicio. Después de lanzar la raqueta, quedó decidido que Sora tendría derecho al primer servicio y la cancha derecha. Luego ambas se acercaron a la cancha cada quien de su parte y se dieron el saludo para dar inicio al que sería el partido.

-Que gane la mejor- dijo Sora con una sincera sonrisa y brindándole un caluroso saludo de manos, sin embargo, la chica se le quedó mirando fríamente a la mano para después reírse déspotamente y alejarse con una mirada de desprecio hacia la pelirroja no si antes decir –Eso es lo que espero-.

Yamato de lejos logró percibir la prepotencia de la rubia y la miró molesto. Sora había sido cortés con la chica y esta a cambio despreció su saludo en frente de todos los que la observaban, sin embargo Tai lo calmó argumentándole que a Sora no le afectaban ese tipo de cosas. Talvez no lo hizo sentir más calmado, pero no podía hacer nada más que observar ya que Tai tenía razón, Sora no era una chica débil.

El partido comenzó. Tras el primer servicio de Sora, la gente que había estado alborotada gritando, se quedó callada como si nadie estuviera ahí; sólo el sonido de la pelota rebotando y golpeando contra las raquetas era lo único que se escuchaba, además de ligeros gritos de las jugadoras al haber hecho un esfuerzo. Después de un rato el punto final se marcó, el juego era a favor de Tamaki Rei, La gente aplaudía, y Ryu pidió un tiempo fuera. Matt miraba del otro lado a Sora sentada en una banca y Ryu le hablaba calmadamente, le parecía extraño ya que siempre que un jugador hace mal su papel, el entrenador le da una reprimenda que no olvida, sin embargo estaba tranquilo y le decía algo a su hermana, mientras que del otro lado Tamaki miraba a Sora con desprecio y una sonrisa de triunfo. Otra cosa extraña era que Sora no parecía cansada, ni siquiera estaba sudando ¿Qué ocurría? Matt estaba completamente consternado, nunca antes había estado en un partido de tenis, pero si había tenido la experiencia suficiente en deportes para adivinar que algo pasaba. Ante la mirada consternada de Matt, Maki le explico que no había problema si Sora perdía el primer juego, ya que en un set puede haber más de seis juegos, eso tranquilizó un poco más al rubio pues no conocía muy bien la temática y las reglas del juego.

Después de una serie de jugadas, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar y Sora tomaba más ventaja sobre su contrincante, quién parecía cansada y agitada, Matt jamás había tenido la maña de morderse las uñas, pero en ese momento, eso parecía dominarlo, jamás había presenciado un partido de tenis y nunca pensó que llegaran a ser tan emocionantes. El partido estaba cerrado, sin embargo, la delantera la llevaba Sora, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo estaba decidido a un solo punto. Tamaki parecía en un estado de completo estrés y en un acto de desesperación lanzó un golpe alto, Sora se levanto en el aire como ya antes lo había hecho una vez que Matt la había visto por primera vez entrenar y con una fuerza descomunal le regresó la pelota a su contrincante, que no pudo regresarla. El silbatazo final sonó, todos comenzaron a gritar eufóricamente, Sora Takenouchi había ganado.

La gente corrió hacia la chica rodeándola, Ryu la levantó sobre los hombros y comenzó a caminar alrededor de toda la corte con toda la gente tras ella, la chica entre apenada y feliz sonreía con un leve sonrojo en la cara para después encontrar entre la multitud los ojos zafiro de Matt que la miraba sonriendo, compartiendo su triunfo. La entrega de premios se llevó a cabo después de que se calmara un poco la gente que celebraba el triunfo de la pelirroja. Tamaki recibió el premio de segundo lugar y sin decir nada se fue de ahí para afortunadamente no regresar.

Para cuando todo acabó, Sora platicaba alegremente con sus amigos que habían ido a verla ya se había cambiado de ropa y cargaba orgullosamente el enorme trofeo de primer lugar, Yamato caminaba a su lado sin interrumpir la plática, sus padres caminaban atrás de los chicos.

-Y fue genial la jugada final- dijo Maki después de haber terminado su resumen del juego -¿Y cómo vamos a celebrar?-

-Bueno que les parece si los invito a cenar al mirador- dijo Matt participando por primera vez en la plática.

-¡¡¿¿Qué! ¡¡¿¿El mirador! ¡¡Genial!- respondió muy emocionada Maki y dando un brinco al aire.

-Pero Matt ese es un lugar muy caro- dijo Sora preocupada y apenada. Maki al ver que su amiga ponía un poco de objeción cambió su animo para caminar con la cabeza agachada y desanimada.

-Vamos, para mí no es una molestia, además, con lo de la banda gano lo suficiente como para invitarlos a todos allá, usualmente yo guardo todo mi dinero en el banco pero hoy haré una excepción por ser una ocasión muy especial- dijo el chico guiñándole el ojo a Sora, lo que provocó un ligero sonrojo de la pelirroja, mientras tanto Maki al oír que a Matt no le importaba en lo más mínimo el costo ni los invitados, volvió a ponerse alegre y comenzó nuevamente a dar de brincos.

-Pero…- trató de argumentar la chica pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Vamos Sora! ¡El dice que no tiene nada de malo! ¡Por favor!- dijo la chica castaña, al parecer cansada de estar cambiando de ánimo ante la pequeña disputa.

-Está bien- dijo Sora derrotada por primera vez en el día.

-¡¡¡¡Sí!- gritó Maki eufórica y dando más brincos. Sora en cambio compartía miradas con Matt de agradecimiento, entonces este se acercó a ella y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo, lo que causó que la chica se sonrojara nuevamente.

-Oh no- dijo de repente la pelirroja poniendo sus manos en su rostro y poniendo cara de preocupación lo que causó que todos voltearan a verla.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el rubio un poco preocupado.

-Mi uniforme, lo olvidé en el vestidor- respondió la chica con una mirada de preocupación terrible que causó que Yamato tuviera una mezcla de sentimientos entre molestia y alivio, ya que pensaba que algo malo en verdad había pasado.

-Pues más vale que sea rápido por que me muero de hambre- dijeron Taichi y Maki al unísono y molestos.

-No se preocupen- respondió la chica comenzando alejarse con una ligera carrera- adelántense y luego los alcanzo, es rápido-

-Pues más vale que lo sea por que la reservación es a las 7:30 y ya son las 7:15- le recordó a Yamato ya alzando la voz y su mano apuntando su reloj ya que la chica se alejaba cada vez más.

-No hay problema- dijo esta haciendo un ademán de adiós y se alejó despidiéndose.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sora estaba muy contenta, todo había salido bien al final y Matt era tan lindo, que no podía creer lo afortunada que era de haber sido correspondida sentimentalmente. Caminaba alegremente hasta los vestidores cuando llegó al lugar donde había dejado su uniforme, no estaba, se acercó lentamente y tocó el lugar en donde había estado anteriormente el uniforme, un escalofríos recorrió su espalda, algo no estaba bien, esta sensación ya la había sentido antes, ahora lo recordaba, la misma sensación de estar siendo observada por alguien más, como cuando estaba él.

En lo primero que pensó Sora era en alejarse de ahí y correr a donde estaban sus amigos, pero una tenebrosa voz impidió su huída.

-Mucho tiempo de no vernos Takenouchi-san- aquella voz le heló la sangre a la chica. Volteó la cabeza para encarar de nuevo lo que sería su gran miedo. Ahí estaba él, saliendo por detrás de unos lockers y llevando el uniforme de la chica en sus manos.

-Sigues igual de hermosa- dijo el chico de cabello gris con una sonrisa maliciosa y se acercó el uniforme para olerlo profundamente y después acariciarlo con su rostro, esto causó a la chica una repulsión y un miedo terrible.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡No te bastó con que casi mataste a Tai!- gritó la pelirroja atrevidamente.

-Sora, Sora, Sora, pero que ingenua eres, ya deberías saber que eso no me importa, quien se meta en mi camino, terminará muerto, tu amigo Taichi tuvo suerte de no haber muerto por entrometido- dijo Tanaka acercándose amenazadoramente a la chica y le tomó fuertemente la mano- me he dado cuenta de que estás mucho con un tipo, así que he venido lo antes posible a reclamar mi premio-Sora cerró los ojos debido a que aquel contacto le causaba dolor.

-Sobre mi cadáver- gritó de repente una voz por detrás de los dos chicos, apenas Tanaka volteó, recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Sora abrió los ojos sorprendida y vio como Yamato había llegado para defenderla.

Yamato había decidido regresar por Sora ya que quería escoltar personalmente a su novia a el restaurante, pero nunca se imaginó que se encontraría con ese espectáculo, se sentía aliviado por haber ido a buscarla, además de que tenía unas ganas enormes de encontrarse a ese canalla de Tanaka algún día para desquitar todo ese coraje que sentía por él, debido a lo que le había hecho a la persona más importante en su vida. Comenzó a soltar golpe tras golpe, Tanaka que de por sí era un chico muy delgado y débil para un hombre, ni siquiera podía defenderse y después de un fuerte golpe en la quijada terminó tirado en el piso al parecer inconciente y su cara estaba manchada de sangre. Entonces Yamato aprovechó y se acercó apresuradamente hacia donde estaba Sora quien se veía un poco alterada.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado el chico agarrándola por los hombros y la miraba preocupado -¿No te hizo daño?-. Sora se abalanzó sobre el chico y lo abrazó, Yamato pudo sentir como temblaba su cuerpo y eso le hirvió la sangre, lo bueno era que ya se había desquitado con aquél bastardo.

-E…estoy bien- pudo decir finalmente la chica, Yamato la reconfortó con un fuerte abrazo. Sin embargo esa paz no duró mucho tiempo ya que detrás de ellos comenzaron a escuchar las risas de Tanaka quien seguía tumbado en el suelo.

-Sabía que iba a pasar algo así de nuevo- dijo el chico levantándose pesadamente del suelo y a pesar de estar tan lastimado su sonrisa era grande e incluso cínica y desquiciada –afortunadamente esta vez vine mejor preparado- dijo el chico y saco debajo de su camisa una pistola y apuntó hacia ambos chicos quienes lo miraban horrorizados.

-Si no es mía no será de nadie- gritó Tanaka eufórico y apuntó hacia Sora. Inmediatamente Yamato se puso en medio.

De repente una bala sonó seguido de un olor a pólvora, gotas de sangre volaron por el aire como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta, la mirada de una pelirroja horrorizada, la ropa entintada de un color rojo el golpe seco de un cuerpo en el piso, un grito de horror…

Todo esta negro…

Sólo existe el silencio…

------------------------------------------------

De repente unos ojos rojizos se abren y una pelirroja de alrededor de unos 26 años de edad despierta sobresaltada de lo que había sido una pesadilla, estaba empapada de sudor, estaba horrorizada pues aún el sentimiento de aquel mal sueño estaba presente…

-"¿Por qué estoy recordando eso?"-se preguntó a sí misma, posó su mano en su frente húmeda y se sentó en posición fetal consternada. Luego volteó al lado de su cama y recordó que no estaba sola, su esposo yacía dormido plácidamente al lado de ella. Lo miró con ternura y salió cuidadosamente de la cama para no despertarlo. Llevaba puesto un delgado camisón de lino color rosa con encajes y con unos delgados y finos tirantes, tembló, la mañana era fría, tomó la bata que hacía juego con su camisón y se dirigió a la ventana. El cielo estaba teñido de pálidos naranjas causados por el madrugador Sol que comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, cruzó los brazos para mantener más calor.

Su marido se movió ligeramente causando que ella se volteara preocupada de que lo había despertado pero no era así, simplemente había cambiado de posición. Lo miró con ternura nuevamente. Él había sido tan bueno y tan comprensivo con ella desde que pasó eso…siempre se sentía culpable aunque todos le decían constantemente que no tenía ninguna responsabilidad de ello…incluso Taichi, sin embargo no lo asimilaba, no sabía por qué pero no podía. Ese día se había dado cuenta de cómo Yamato la amaba en ese entonces, tanto así como para haberse sacrificado por ella, fue capaz de dar su vida por la persona que más quería. Dios, como amaba a Yamato, incluso ahora lo seguía amando con todas sus fuerzas. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. ¿Por qué lloraba? No había razón alguna para hacerlo. "Soy una tonta" pensó con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba su lágrima con su brazo. De repente, un fuerte y torneado brazo varonil rodeó su cintura por detrás obligándola a retroceder levemente para después chocar con un cuerpo.

-Yamato, me asustaste- dijo Sora al ver la cara de su esposo asomarse por su hombro.-No te oí cuando te levantaste de la cama-

- He estado intentando llamar tu atención desde hace rato. Pero no me respondes ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?- dijo Yamato con dulzura, casi en susurro en su oreja, lo que provocó que ella se sonrojara, aún con 5 años de casados, el seguía haciéndole sentir como si tuviera 16.

-Tuve un mal sueño- respondió ella reposando su rostro sobre el de él quien le seguía abrazando por la cintura cariñosamente.

-¿Y se puede saber de qué?- dijo él abrazándola más contra sí.

-Justamente hoy se cumplen 10 años desde que Tanaka fue a la cárcel- dijo la chica poniendo un semblante triste -Recordé todo como si lo hubiera vivido en ese instante-.

-Casi no salimos de esa ¿verdad?- dijo Matt en tono juguetón y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Baaka- dijo Sora ligeramente molesta y sonrojada. Por un momento ambos comenzaron a observar el maravilloso espectáculo que brindaba la naturaleza con un amanecer de colores. Mientras veía aquello Sora no pudo evitar recordar lo que su sueño no le permitió.

----- Recuerdo-----

De repente una bala sonó seguido de un olor a pólvora, gotas de sangre volaron por el aire como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta, la mirada de una pelirroja horrorizada, la ropa entintada de un color rojo, el golpe seco de un cuerpo en el piso, un grito de horror…

Tanaka yacía inconciente en el piso y detrás de él se encontraba Taichi y en sus manos llevaba lo que parecía haber sido una silla de madera. Estaba un poco agitado y sudaba frío.

-Menos mal que regrese por ustedes, si no quien sabe que hubiera pasado- dijo el jóven de cabellos alborotados mirando hacia sus amigos. – ¿Estás bien Matt?-

Yamato se agarraba el brazo herido adolorido. La bala había rozado su hombro. El dolor era agudo, sin embargo, eso era mejor que estar muerto. Aún permanecía abrazado a Sora mientras que ella tenía la ropa manchada de sangre y tenía una mirada de horror–Si, gracias amigo-.

-Estás bien- dijo Yamato dirigiéndose a la chica, pero a cambio recibió una fuerte bofetada.

-¡Eres un tonto!- dijo la chica llorando-¡No ves que pudo haberte matado!- y se echó a llorar como un bebé en sus brazos.

-Baaka ¿Tu crees que habría permitido que algo malo te pasara? Recuerda que te prometí que no permitiría que nadie te lastimara- dijo el chico dulcemente. Ella lloró con más intensidad y se apretó más contra él. Este la dejó llorar estando en silencio y abrazándola, no le importó que estuviera sangrando. Mientras tanto Taichi se ocupaba de amordazar a Tanaka por si despertara ya no causara más problemas. Cuando Sora dejó de llorar vio que Yamato aún sangraba y se dirigió hacia el botiquín del vestidor que siempre estaba ahí en caso de una emergencia y comenzó a curarlo. Ambos estaban sentados en el piso.

-Dejavú- dijo él con una encantadora sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sora sin captar lo que Yamato decía.

-No se por qué, pero espero que cada vez que estemos juntos, no termines curándome el brazo-

-Baaka- dijo Sora simplemente.

-He llamado a la policía y a tus padres, no tardan en llegar- interrumpió Taichi cargando su celular en la mano.

-Gracias amigo- dijo Yamato con una sonrisa. –Creo que este ya no nos causará más problemas, lo has dejado tan noqueado como para que no despierte en una semana- bromeó un poco.

Sora había terminado de vendar la herida de Matt y permanecía con la mirada triste y la cabeza baja. Taichi notó eso.

-Bueno me voy a llevar a este afuera, los dejo solos- dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a arrastrar al inconciente Tanaka fuera de los vestidores.

-Amor ¿Qué te sucede?- dijo Matt tomando suavemente con su mano el rostro de la chica.

-Pudiste haber muerto por mi culpa- dijo simplemente la pelirroja.

-Sora mírame a los ojos- dijo el chico tiernamente y levanto suavemente la barbilla de la chica. Los ojos azules de Matt se reflejaban en los de ella, su mirada estaba llena de amor. Algo que él nunca creyó capaz de sentir en su vida. –Si te hubiera pasado algo malo, jamás me lo perdonaría, si tu llegaras a desaparecer de mi vida, simplemente no podría seguir con ella ¿entiendes? Ya no imagino mi vida sin ti. No quiero volver a ser la persona fría que era antes de conocerte a ti, por que tú eres mi Sol Sora, mi mundo entero ahora gira alrededor de ti. Tu lograste derretir la nieve de mi corazón, tu eres mi primavera y no permitiré que ese mundo tan hermoso que acaba de nacer gracias a ti se acabe-

Los ojos de Sora brillaban por las nuevas lágrimas que querían brotar de sus ojos, poco a poco no pudieron más y un par de ellas comenzaron a salir. Matt las enjugó delicadamente y después de dio un beso en cada uno de sus ojos para después besar su boca. Cuando se separaron se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Te amo Matt- dijo Sora con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-También te amo Sora-

----Fin del recuerdo----

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de ella. Y con sus manos apretó con ternura los brazos que aún aprisionaban su cintura.

-Te amo- dijo la pelirroja.

-Lo sé- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-Así como también sabes que te amo.- Sora simplemente asintió.

-Ahora ¿podríamos regresar a la cama? Muy pocas veces es domingo y hay que aprovechar que no hay trabajo- dijo el rubio.

-Amor, pero ya no tengo sueño- dijo Sora.

-¿Y quien te dijo que era para dormir nuevamente?- dijo el rubio comenzando a morder el lóbulo de su oreja que provocó que ella se sonrojara más. La volteó para ponerla frente a frente a ella y le dio un apasionado beso. Matt la cargó en brazos mientras se seguían besando y se la llevó hacia la cama. Sin separar sus labios la acostó sobre la cama y después se recostó sobre ella, Sora rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. De repente el ruido de la puerta abriéndose los alarmó y rápidamente se separaron avergonzados mirando a la puerta para ver quién los había interrumpido.

-Mami, mami, soñé muy feo- dijo una pequeña rubia de unos tres años de edad muy parecida a Matt, se tallaba con sus manitas las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Sora se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia su pequeña niña y la levantó en brazos.

-Parece que no soy la única que tuvo un mal sueño- dijo Sora abrazando a su hija y dirigiéndose hacia Matt quién tenía un ligero puchero como un niño que le prohibían su juguete favorito.

-Que mas da- dijo resignado el rubio- Vamos a tu cuarto enana- dijo Yamato levantándose rápidamente de su cama, le quitó la niña a Sora y comenzó a cargarla lanzándola hacia arriba. La niña dejó de llorar y ahora gritaba y reía de alegría. –Voy a espantar a todos los malos sueños que quieran hacer llorar a mi pequeña-

-Matt, no la vayas a lastimar- dijo Sora preocupada.

-Lo siento- dijo Matt con una sonrisa- pero mi hija me vuelve loco –Vamos- dijo el rubio saliendo por la puerta. Sora suspiró y los miró salir con ternura para luego seguirlos y cerrar la puerta tras de ella.

--------------------------------FIN--------------------------------------------

Por fín mi primer fanfiction completamente terminado. Espero que les haya gustado me esforcé mucho par tratar de hacer un buen final de capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y un gracias a todos los que escribieron, apoyaron y siguieron hasta el final mi fic. Estoy muy contenta. Además de que me costó trabajo terminarlo con tantas responsabilidades en la escuela. Muhcas gracias por todo, el acabar mi primer fic tiene mucha importancia para mí.

Un gracias especial a todos los que enviaron historias opinando. Besos y hasta la próxima.

**_sorita-DG1, sakura-hop, aska ishida, Alexeigirl, kibun no tenshi, Hillary, Sora Takenouchi Ishida, _SkuAg, Angel Nemesis, Kari,** **BLAck soPHIa, Izumi Frontier,**** Quietshade, _lady-mercurio._ Adriannita,** **_Atori-chan_**

**Muchas gracias a todos…**

**Prisschan…….**


End file.
